¿Me recuerdas?
by ZhiZu-2
Summary: Ya han pasado varios años desde que la vi por última vez, desde que el idiota que consideraba mi amigo le rompió el corazón, desde que me comporte como un cobarde con ella. Su voz aún resuena en mi cabeza, ella tenía el corazón más hermoso a pesar que no era la chica más linda del instituto… ¿un momento?... ¿quién es ella? *Jelsa AU*
1. Lazos

Corría rápidamente hacia mi aula de clases por los pasillos del instituto, luchaba contra mi reloj que marcaba las 6:59 am, aceleraba mis pasos a medida que visualizaba a lo lejos aquella puerta la cual era la entrada de mi destino. Sonreí al verla a unos cuantos metros de mí, en mi reloj faltaban 10 segundos para las 7 am, casi me sentía victorioso al estar cerca de aquella puerta, pero, en ese momento sentí mi pie deslizarse hacia atrás y mi cuerpo cayendo hacia adelante, terminando finalmente en el suelo. Levante mi cabeza tan solo para ver como la puerta se cerraba, de mi boca solo salió un gruñido que representaba mi frustración.

No pude evitar pensar que todo esto había sido culpa mía, en primera: por dormirme tan tarde, en segunda: por no dejar la alarma de mi reloj encendida y en tercera: ¡por no arreglar mis libros ayer!, mire hacia atrás para encontrarme con lo que parecía ser una cascara de banana, la cual me había hecho caer al suelo, me levante y la patee con frustración y cuando pensaba que nada podía ponerse peor escucho una voz por detrás de mí, una voz que en verdad era la última que quería escuchar en estas circunstancias.

-Jackson Overland Frost-le escuche pronunciar mi nombre completo, eso significaba solo una cosa: esto es serio-

-Director Norte…yo…puedo explicarlo-intente excusarme dando vuelta lentamente para verlo cara a cara sabiendo lo que no creería ni una sola palabra de lo que diría-

-Adelante- me incentivo a contarle mi versión de lo que había sucedido, solo que esta vez…pues bueno no había tenido tiempo de pensar en una excusa si quiera creíble-

-Ah…pues mire yo…no…la verdad no puedo explicarlo-dije rendido, él se cruzó de brazos soltando un suspiro-

-A mi oficina-dijo sin más caminando hacia la dirección, yo solo lo seguí sabiendo que me daría el mismo sermón que me había dado todas las mañanas desde hace 3 días-

Ya en la oficina del director Norte, él fue el primero el tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio, seguidamente me pidió que tomara asiento, lo cual hice sin dudarlo. Ya estando ambos lo que el diría "cómodos", prosiguió con su típica mirada que decía más de mil palabras o sermones en este caso, yo solo hice todo lo posible por apartar mi vista de ella, lo cual pareció funcionar por unos momentos, el director no era el típico director malhumorado, injusto y desinteresado por los asuntos "emocionales" de los alumnos, al contrario era bastante comprensivo, es más gracias a él me había salvado de una que otra situación comprometedora que tuviera que ver con mi actitud con los profesores y mis castigos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era el director.

-Jackson ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes seguir llegando tarde ¿quisieras contarme porque lo haces?-yo solo agache mi cabeza sin mirarlo, el soltó un suspiro- está bien no te estoy obligando a nada, pero no podrás entrar a tu salón durante la primera hora y como castigo…-dudo un poco al pensar cual sería la actividad extra que haría como castigo, pero dirigió su mirada hacia la pila de libros que se encontraba tirados en un lado de la oficina- ¡Ah!…tendrás que ordenar esos libros-dicho esto se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a salir de la habitación- tienes una hora-me digo antes de cerrarla-

Yo me quede ahí con una mirada de disgusto en mi rostro mientras colocaba cada libro en su lugar, por lo menos esta vez no hizo que limpiara su oficina, era un trabajo ligero. Estaba a punto de colocar el último libro en su lugar, pero había un problema: era un tanto grande y por poco no cabía, empuje fuertemente el libro moviendo un poco aquel estante y cuando por fin logro calzar…un libro de los que se encontraban en la parte de arriba callo justo en mi cabeza, Pensando que este día no podía ponerse peor frote mi cabeza donde me había caído este para después en un arranque de frustración patear aquel libro el cual voló casi hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero, paso algo logre visualizar que era un álbum de fotos del anuario del año pasado y se había abierto justamente en la página que tenía una foto de esa persona que había dejado atrás pero no olvidado desde hace ya unos cuantos años. La foto de una chica de cabello rubio platinado que se recogía en un cómodo peinado recogido en una trenza amarrada a su cabello que era complementado por un pequeño flequillo, casi blanco, la piel tan blanca que se asemejaba a la misma nieve, y unos profundos ojos de un color poco distinguible por la gafas que llevaba, pero sabía a la perfección que eran azules como el mismo cielo.

-Elsa…-susurre tomando el gran libro y volviendo a tomar asiento en aquella silla donde había escuchado un sermón por parte del director-

Mire con nostalgia aquella foto y no pude evitar acariciarla con mi pulgar, imaginado que era su rostro el que tocaba en vez de un simple pedazo de papel emplastecido así como tampoco pude evitar recordar como conocí a aquella chica, como me enamore de ella, como me dolió verla con mi ex mejor amigo y luego haberle fallado.

* * *

**Recuerdos de Jack**

Era la mañana del primer día del último año de secundaria, yo me levante temprano para no llegar tarde ese día, las vacaciones de verano habían sido bastante buenas pero extrañaba ver a mis amigos, jugar con ellos y todas esas cosas, tome mi morral y mi patineta luego de vestirme y desayunar, empecé a patinar por la acera con destino a mi secundaria. En el camino me encontré con lo que actualmente era mi mejor amigo…oh al menos eso creía, Hans Westerguard, caminaba tranquilo con su morral en la espalda, llevaba una chaqueta marrón abierta, por dentro una camisa color beige y unos pantalones azules, detuve mi patineta un momento para saludarlo, el solo se volteó y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Jack! Hermano cuanto tiempo-ambos chocamos nuestras manos como acostumbrábamos hacerlo-

-Sí, mucho tiempo-dije tomando mi patineta empezando a caminar con el- Me entere que te fuiste de vacaciones a Francia.

-Si fue divertido, pero no soporto estar mucho tiempo allá no soy muy bueno con el francés-dijo rascándose la cabeza, para seguidamente revisar su reloj- ¡Oh! ¡Ya viste que hora es! ¿Qué haremos? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-dijo algo desesperado-

-Oye tranquilo amigo si corremos podemos llegar a tiem…-en ese momento sentí como su mano me empujaba haciendo que callera al suelo- ¡oye! ¡¿Qué estas…?!-vi como tomaba mi patineta y se subía en esta, cuando se encontraba lejos volteo y me grito…

-¡Nos vemos en el insti amigo!-grito mi supuesto "amigo" mientras se iba del lugar con MI patineta, frote mi cabeza intentado comprender mejor lo que había sucedido, pero eso de las bromas era normal entre nosotros, no podía enojarme por eso con él aunque quisiera, tuve que ir al instituto corriendo…-

Había logrado llegar a tiempo a mi salón de clases "sorprendentemente" en aquel salón me encontré con mi "mejor amigo" que se encontraba conversando sus demás colegas, decidí acercarme para preguntarle sobre mi patineta.

-Hey muy gracioso viejo pero devuélveme mi patineta-yo sabía el valor sentimental que tenía esa patineta, me la había regalado mi padre antes de bueno…de que se fuera de mi lado…-

-¿Tu qué?...-dijo prestándome atención- la deje en mi casillero, es una muy buena patineta eh, muy rápida- le escuche mientras decía halagos hacia MI patineta-

-Sí, si lo es, ahora...dime cuando me la puedes devolver-dije sonando desesperado-

-Tranquilízate viejo pensaba quedármela-dijo como si nada-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Significa mucho para mí!-grite llamando la atención de casi la mayoría del curso-eh…-él también me miro mal- lo siento…-¡¿por qué me estaba disculpando?! Aparentemente también estaba nervioso, genial- es que significa mucho para mí por favor devuélvemela- le suplique para que tan solo me hiciera un gesto de disgusto-

-Tranquilo viejo, los amigos se prestan las cosas ¿no?-me dijo con una mirada que incluso podría llamar siniestra- te la devolveré…en un tiempo-me dijo luego de dejar prácticamente de prestarme atención-

-Pero Hans yo…-mi próxima petición fue interrumpida por la puerta del salón cerrarse por acción del profesor-

El profesor Kai nos saludos con un simple "buenos días" todos los demás solo nos levantamos de nuestros asiento y procedimos a contestarle con el mismo saludo.

-Clase me complace anunciarle que este año tenemos una alumna nueva, ya que la mayoría de ustedes han estado varios años en el instituto-dijo el profesor, y al parecer la noticia había hecho que algunos empezaran a murmurar entre ellos estaba Hans, éramos amigos pero… no compartíamos exactamente los mismos gustos, el decidió hablarme a mí solo para decirme un mini chisme-

-Me contaron que la nueva viene de una familia muy adinerada…-me susurro en voz baja-

-Oh ya veo…-dije con poco interés, en realidad no me gustaba juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas a diferencia de mi "amigo"-

-Adelante cariño pasa-dijo el profesor incentivando a una persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta a la vista de nadie-

Entonces fue cuando entro la chica de la cual repentinamente me enamoraría, pero no en ese momento no sería lo que muchos dicen "amor a primera vista" y no por su apariencia más bien porque necesitaba conocerla más para descubrir lo maravillosa que era. Ella entro dando cortos pasos y se notaba en su rostro una timidez evidente, la chica varias expectativas porque se decía que era de familia dinerada, sim embargo por las caras de decepción y disgusto del curso no parecía agradarles mucho su aspecto, el profesor le dijo que se presentara y una vez dicho esto quito su mirada de donde había estado clavada desde que entro, el piso, para mirar a todo el salón con una timidez aún más evidente.

-B-buenos días… m-mi nombre el Elsa Frozen…e-espero llevarme bien…con…todos ustedes-dijo finalmente la chica con una voz aún más nerviosa que su aspecto, se notaba que su voz era linda pero sería evidentemente más linda si no fuera tan tímida, inmediatamente todos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre Elsa, como había dicho antes no era lo que esperaban, Elsa, tenía más bien el aspecto de lo que algunos llamarían " una nerd", su cabello trenzado recogido en un estilo de giro de pan francés y un pequeño flequillo que cubría su parte de su frente, su tez era notablemente MUY clara casi como la mía, pero la de ella era un poco más delicada, llevaba unos lentes algo grandes que hacía que el color de sus ojos fuera poco divisible, cualquiera que la viera de lejos diría que son negros o de un color obscuro aun que se podía ver un poco de turquesa a través de ellos, era delgada y vestía con un suéter azul que cubría todo su torso y sus brazos, llevaba una falda de tablillas gris un poco más arriba de las rodillas y finalmente unos zapatos cerrados y algo formales de color negro.

Inmediatamente empezaron a murmurar aún más y seguidamente se escucharon unas risas burlonas en voz bajas, esto hizo que ella se encogiera un poco, hasta que el profesor carraspeo llamando su atención.

-Muy bien señorita Frozen, puede sentarse en el asiento vacío detrás del señor Frost- dijo señalando el puesto vacío detrás de mí, ella le contesto con un simple "si profesor" y se dirigió al asiento detrás de mí sin decir ni una sola palabra y mirando de reojo a los que murmuraban-

Elsa parecía una chica bastante tímida, sin embargo a medida avanzaba la clase ella participo varias veces, de hecho, era la única que levantaba la mano y demostró que era una chica bastante inteligente tal vez sería la más lista del curso próximamente, pero esto hizo que la clase le tomara algo de disgusto o más bien envidia. Ella era una chica lista quería hablar con ella en clases pero no encontraba el momento o simplemente no se me ocurría de que hablar con ella, y por el momento no me importaba mucho.

Transcurrieron normalmente las horas de clases hasta llegar al receso vi como una chica choco intencionalmente su hombro con el de Elsa, no me importo mucho. Salí del salón para ir directamente con mi "amigo" que se encontraba conversando con un grupo de chicos.

-Hola Hans ¿Qué tal?-dije llamando su atención-

-Oh hola Jack-me dijo algo desinteresado-

-¿Oye vamos al comedor?- le pregunte señalando con mi pulgar hacia atrás-

-Oh… sobre eso…lo siento iré con ellos-dijo señalando al grupo de chicos que de por si su apariencia me inspiraba un poco de desconfianza-

-Bien pues ¿voy con ust…?-fui interrumpido por el grandulón que se encontraba al lado de Hans-

-Lo siento enano solo caben 6 en la mesa- dijo en un tono burlón los demás se rieron incluyendo a mi "amigo" que solo se fue con ellos sin decirme nada-

Hans había sido mi amigo de la infancia siempre lo considere mi mejor amigo por eso y casi siempre estábamos juntos, sim embargo en los últimos años podía notar que se volvía cada vez más superficial desinteresado y algo presumido, en ese sentido creo que en verdad el ya no me consideraba como su mejor amigo, a pesar de que yo si aún que se halla llevado algo valioso para mí, aún tenía la confianza suficiente como para creer que me la devolvería más tarde, oh quizá en algún momento.

Entre al comedor del colegio y tome una bandeja con comida, en ese momento no sabía dónde sentarme casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas incluyendo la de Hans, por un momento me sentí perdido hasta que vi una mesa donde tan solo se encontraba una persona, Elsa, no perdí tiempo y me acerque donde estaba ella en realidad en ese momento no compaginaba mucho con ella pero tenía que intentarlo al menos para no quedarme parado, oh al menos eso pensaba.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-le pregunte de la manera más amablemente posible, ella se encontraba tomando una malteada de chocolate mientras leía un libro, despego su mirada de el para contestarme-

-Ah…claro, puedes- me dijo con una sonrisa tierna-

-Gracias- le conteste mientras me sentaba-

-Bueno no tienes que agradecer no esperaba…bueno que alguien me pidiera sentarse conmigo-dijo algo tímida-

-Oh ya veo, no te incomodo ¿verdad?-pregunte-

-No, para nada-contesto para luego dar un sorbo a su malteada, yo comencé a comer. Pero al poco rato se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos que decidí romper por mi mismo-

-Así que…te llamas Elsa ¿no?-pregunte tratando de entablar una conversación-

-Eh si… ¡oh! que grosera ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto interesada-

-Me llamo Jackson Overland Frost, pero preferiría que me llames Jack, mucho gusto- dije extendiendo mi mano para saludarla, ella el tomo también, aunque pude notar que estaba fría- Hey estas helada, ¿muy nerviosa?-intente bromear con ella, pero pareció sorprenderse un poco y alejo rápidamente su mano de la mía-

-Eh…no como crees-dijo un poco nerviosa-

-Jaja está bien y… ¿eres nueva también en la ciudad?

-Algo así mis padres…bueno digamos nos están en la mejor relación y por ahora me eh mudado con mi madre y mi hermana-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz-

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?- le pregunte sin más-

-Mi madre es azafata así que casi nunca pasa tiempo con nosotras dos…-iba a pedirle que no me dijera más pero suspiro y decidió continuar- mi Padre es el presidente de la compañía de aviones Arendelle -al escuchar eso me impresione mucho su padre era alguien que tenía mucho dinero y poder-

-Oh…ya veo…-en ese momento no sabía de qué hablar con ella, hasta que vi la portada de su libro- ¡Oh! Valla ¿te gusta ese libro?-ella sonrió- Jaja pero que pregunta si lo lees claro que te gusta

-¿A ti te gusta?-me pregunto ingenua-

-Es mi libro favorito- si así se me gusta mucho leer, pero no se lo cuento a nadie porque no quiero que piensen que bueno…soy un nerd para hacer eso, creo que en ese punto Elsa era más valiente que yo- no pensé que a nadie más le gustara-dije sonriendo, ella también me sonrió-

-Pues al parecer ya somos dos-dijo aun sonriendo, su sonrisa era linda después de todo y era una chica agradable no era una sabionda o engreída como algunos creían-

-Si así veo…emmm ¿pero puede ser un secreto entre los dos?-dije mirándola algo serio-

-¿Te da miedo que sepan que te gusta?-no le respondí tan solo agache un poco la cabeza- Esta bien no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-me dijo yo le sonreí, ella me miro unos momentos-

-Jeje gracias-dije mirando para otro lado, me sonroje levemente igual que ella-Y… ¿tu hermana estudia aquí?

-Bueno no precisamente, estamos en secundarias separadas por ciertas razones nos colocaron en secundarias separadas-

-Yo tengo una hermana pero es algo pequeña esta en primaria-

-Ya veo…debe ser muy linda-me dijo sonriendo-

-¡Por supuesto en eso se parece a mí!-dije en tono de juego, ella rio-

-Cuanta modestia-me dijo sonriendo-

-Jajaja-yo también reí ante su comentario, era agradable después de todo, estaba a punto de decirle algo más hasta que sonó el timbre que ponía fin al receso- es hora de volver al salón ¿vamos?-le pregunte poniéndome de pie ella se sorprendió un poco-

-Emmm claro-dijo algo nerviosa, yo sonreí-

-Tranquila, somos amigos si-dije para tranquilizarla, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y nos dirigimos al salón-

Las horas transcurrieron normalmente después de eso aunque me di cuenta de que me gane ciertas "miradas" por parte de algunos alumnos, pero me importaba poco Elsa era una chica agradable eso era lo que realmente me importaba, aunque Hans tampoco dejaba de mirarnos extraño ni a mí ni a ella, me pareció raro pero tampoco le preste importancia, no me dirigió la palabra durante el resto del día, de hecho a la salida le pregunte si podíamos irnos juntos como siempre pero me ignoro, y por otro lado vi como Elsa subía a una limosina bastante lujosa para irse a casa eso hizo que se ganara aún más miradas. No teniendo a nadie con quien ir de regreso decidí irme solo, pero en el camino recordé algo: mi patineta, corrí lo más rápido posible intentando alcanzar a Hans, hasta que al fin lo alcance.

-¡Hans!-grite llamando su atención, me miro como si nada- ¿me devuelves mi patineta?-le pregunte tratando de sonar calmado-

-¿Ah esa cosa?-dijo refiriéndose a mi patineta, seguidamente saco algo de su morral que me dejo con la boca abierta, era mi patineta…pero estaba prácticamente partida a la mitad, eso fue todo, la gota que derramo el vaso- pensé que era más resistente resulto ser una basura ¿Qué lástima no?-dijo con cinismo, no pude aguantarlo más le lance un golpe directamente en la cara- haciendo que callera de espaldas-

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Significaba mucho para mí, tú significabas mucho para mí! ¡Esta amistad se acaba ahora!-grite lo más enojado que podía estar mientras me daba la vuelta para caminar, el me grito-

-¿A si? ¡Pues vete si quieres! ¡Me sobran los amigos! ¡No te necesito! ¡Eres un perdedor!-trate de no enojarme más de lo que ya estaba y solo seguir mi camino-

Hans era mi amigo pero ahora me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, pasaron unas horas para que pudiera digerir lo que acababa de pasar, en ese momento se me ocurrió hacer la única cosa que amaba tanto como patinar en mi patineta, patinar sobre hielo, si me gustaba mucho y había una pista a la cual iban pocas personas no quedaba lejos decidí entrar para relajarme un poco, empezó a meditar mientras patinaba cuando alguien choco conmigo y casi hace que caiga.

-¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde…!-intente gritar cuando me di cuenta, de quien había chocado conmigo- vas… ¿Elsa?-pregunte torpemente-

-¿Jack?


	2. El Error

**Me recuerdas**

**Parte II**

**El error**

* * *

Me había quedado impresionado ante la persona que estaba enfrente de mí, no pensé que nadie más del instituto le gustara patinar, la mayoría de los chicos y chicas preferían solo jugar futbol o Basketball, pero claro es nueva aún tiene muchas sorpresas y esta de verdad era una de ella.

-L-lo siento… n-no te vi-me dijo muy nerviosa, creo que se asustó un poco con mi reacción y como no, le había gritado, me levante y le ofrecí mi mano-

-No tranquila, también fue mi culpa, no estaba muy atento-le dije sonriendo, ella también sonrió y tomo mi mano intente levantarla con cuidado para que no se resbalara- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunte-

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti - me dijo con ironía- No pensé que te gustara patinar

-Yo tampoco pensé que te gustara…digo…sin ofender pero no pensé que te gustaran mucho los deportes-dije lo más sutil posible, no quería ofenderla-

-Pues la mayoría no me gustan, exceptuando los deportes de invierno

-¿Te gustan los deportes de invierno?-le pregunte a lo que ella me respondió asintiendo con su cabeza- Vaya a mí también -le dije sonriendo, nos miramos sonriendo un momento hasta que nos dimos cuenta que aun estábamos tomados de la mano, ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos- L-lo siento- me disculpe, ahora era yo el que estaba nervioso, pero ella no se quedaba atrás-

-T-tranquilo t-todo bien-dijo aún más nerviosa, había puesto sus ojos en el piso y sus mano detrás de su espalda se notaba que estaba sonrojada aunque intentara ocultarlo, me sentí bien por unos momentos estando con ella, pero entonces recordé lo que había pasado esa tarde y además aun tenia ambos trozos de mi patineta en mis manos, no pude evitar sentirme triste un momento y suspirar aunque ella parece haberse percatado de eso- ¿Te pasa algo?-me pregunto interesada-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le conteste tratando de ocultar mi angustia-

-Digamos que es intuición- me dijo un poco confiada, yo suspire- ¿tiene que ver con eso?-me pregunto señalando mi patineta rota y dando justo en el clavo, yo tan solo observe mi patineta-

-Algo así –le conteste fríamente-

-Yo…pues…no puedo obligarte a que me digas, pero puedes confiar en mí si quieres desahogarte- me dijo en un tono dulce yo le sonreí, pero aun así decidí cambiar de tema-

-¡Hey! Demuéstrame que puedes hacer

-¿Qué?- me dijo confundida, yo la tome del brazo y le di un impulso en el hielo-

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué? solo quiero divertirme contigo, ¿Una carrera?-le pregunte sonriendo ella también sonrió y se soltó de mi-

-¡Trata de alcanzarme!- me grito un poco más delante de mí, en ese momento sonreí competitivamente y me impulse para poder alcanzarla-

¿Qué más puedo decir? Esos momentos me fueron muy útiles para olvidar un poco lo que había pasado, divirtiéndome con Elsa y ella conmigo puede que no tenga muchos amigos pero creo que es porque nadie se da cuenta en realidad de como es, es una chica interesante y a la vez es muy lista y compresiva, por un momento hizo que me olvidara de mi tristeza y estuviera feliz, la pista estaba casi vacía creo que solo quedábamos nosotros dos y uno que otro adulto aun que nosotros éramos los que hacían más ruido, en realidad terminamos haciendo unas 4 carreras más de lo previsto. Al final quedamos empate, estábamos exhaustos así que decidimos dejarlo de una vez e ir a descansar, nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca y empezamos a quitarnos los patines. Pero en ese momento la mire a ella y a mi patineta y me di cuenta de que una no había respondido a su pregunta, en ese momento no sabía por qué pero algo me decía que podía confiar en ella después de todo no era una mala persona y era agradable, suspire profundo para luego voltear a verla y empezar a hablar.

-Me la obsequio mi Padre- dije con un poco de timidez, pero aun así llamando su atención-

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella algo sorprendida-

-Mi padre me obsequio…esto-dije mirando mi patineta- antes de…irse de mi lado-dije con una mirada muy triste, ella pareció impresionarse aún más con lo que acababa de decir-

-Jack…yo…lo siento, no lo sabía- añadió algo triste pensando que me incomodaba hablar de ese tema, de hecho me incomodaría con cualquiera pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que podía confiar en ella-

-No te disculpes…- le corregí mirándola- no es tu culpa…es culpa de Hans-dije apretando mis puños-

-¿Quién es Hans?- me pregunto-

-Aparentemente mi ex mejor amigo….-dije enojado- me lo dijo con tanto cinismo que yo… ¡aaagh!-gruñí golpeando la banca, ella pareció asustarse un poco pero después sentí algo frio en mi mano, era la suya, su mano seguía fría era algo raro pero a la vez y por alguna razón me agradaba ese frío, la quede mirando fijamente y ella a mí-

-Jack…sé que tal vez no te ayude mucho…pero…puedes contar conmigo…t-tú mismo lo dijiste…s-somos…amigos- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tal vez sea algo raro pero me hizo sentir mejor, hace tanto tiempo que no notaba la sinceridad de una persona de esa manera, ella era especial, no pude contenerme más, la abrace, ella pareció sorprenderse pero luego correspondió mi abrazo y sin darme cuenta una lagrima traicionera se escapó de uno de mis ojos, ella pareció percatarse, me separo levemente y la limpio con ternura, yo solo le sonreí y tome su mano, me reí un poco-

-Jaja debes pensar que soy una niñita –mencione recalcándole que había llorado en frente de lla siendo yo un chico-

-Por supuesto que no, solo los hombres de verdad lloran en frente de una mujer-me dijo ella animándome-

-¿Eso me convierte en un hombre de verdad?- pregunte sonriendo-

-Ya eres un hombre de verdad, pero ahora eres el más valiente-me dijo sonriendo, nos volvimos a abrazar, era algo raro al principio del día ni siquiera sabía nada de ella y ahora estábamos ahí abrazados…era algo raro-

-Oye…Elsa ¿podríamos comer juntos mañana también?- le pregunte feliz, ella pareció sorprenderse, pero luego pareció alegrarse-

-¡Me encantaría Jack!- me contesto feliz pero en ese momento miro su reloj- ¡Oh dios! ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Debo irme!-grito nerviosa-

-Eh puedo acompañarte a tu casa…-ella se quedó muda un momento y dejo de mirarme-

-Esto…yo… e-es mejor que me valla sola…es que…bueno…no… ¿No te molesta verdad?- la mire confundido ¿acaso me ocultaba algo o le daba pena llegar a su casa conmigo? No ella no es así debe ser por otra razón, pero sea como sea esta chica era una caja de sorpresas-

-No tranquila pero… ¿me podrías decir porque?-le pregunte interesado-

-Solo digamos que…mi madre y mi hermana son algo…exageradas- me dijo nerviosa, no comprendí del todo pero creo que era una razón válida, ambos nos levantamos y caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la salida de la pista, nos miramos y nos dispusimos a tomar caminos distintos-

-Bien…te libras de mi por hoy pero mañana es otro día- le dije en son de broma, ella rio-

-Nos vemos Jack- se despidió de mí-

-Nos vemos Elsa- Le respondí, viendo cómo se daba la vuelta para regresar a su hogar, pero en ese momento vi cómo se tropezaba y caía al suelo, corrí a ayudarla-¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte ayudándola a levantarse, al parecer se cayeron sus anteojos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados así que me agache para tomarlos-

-Mis lentes… ¿Dónde están mis lentes?-pregunto moviendo sus manos tratando de tocar lo que sea-

-Tranquila aquí…-aún tenía sus anteojos en mis manos, pero en ese momento me había percatado de que había abierto sus ojos, me quede sin palabras completamente, eran hermosos, eran de un maravilloso color azul tan intensos y profundos como el mar, se veía incluso hermosa sin ellos, ella me miraba pero parecía tener su vista perdida ya que no podía ver bien, mientras tanto yo me perdí en esos hermosos ojos, hasta que me percaté de nuevo que no podía ver bien sin ellos- están…eh…!aquí están ten!-dije llamando su atención, se los entregue y ellas los coloco sobre son ojos parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarme, sus anteojos cubrían considerablemente el color de sus ojos, pero al saber de qué color eran finalmente creo que pude verlos un poco más claro-

-Te lo agradezco…que torpe soy…si no hubieras está aquí…eh… ¿Jack?-Al parecer en ese momento me encontraba en la luna- ¡Jack!- me grito-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Si no hay por qué…digo yo estaba aquí tenía que bueno...recogerlos…es decir…ayudarte- ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Bah que pregunta es muy obvio ¿no?- eh b-bueno me…me tengo que ir a mi…a mi…a mí-tartamudeé olvidándome por completo de la palabra "casa" ¿era algo normal?-

-Casa…-me ayudo ella-

-¡Si! Eso es ¡Casa!...n-nos vemos-en ese momento Salí corriendo no sé cuál fue su reacción pero creo que solo se quedó allí con una mano elevada en forma de despedida mientras me iba-

-¡Hasta mañana!- la escuche gritar, yo sonreí sin verla-

Ese de verdad había sido un laaaaaaaaaargo día, aparte de perder algo muy preciado para mí, perder a mi mejor amigo conseguí algo en verdad valioso, una amiga de verdad, y alguien muy linda… ¿pero que estaba pensando? Apenas la conozco, aunque creo que ya la eh conocido mejor, pero aun así ¡no! No me puede gustar… digo es una buena persona, pero el amor no nace en un día y además no podía enamorarme de ella... ¿O sí? Con un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza decidí recostarme en mi cálida cama y caer en brazos de Morfeo no sin antes pensar en esos hermosos orbes azules que había visto ese día, iba a ser muy difícil olvidarlos sin duda, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, al contrario, me encantaría verlos de nuevo, pero será para otro día, tenía unas largas horas de sueño por delante y un laaaaargo día con Elsa a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Las últimas semanas habían sido increíbles, ya no tenía a Hans pero ahora tenía a una amiga con la cual estaba todos los días, ella era muy incondicional sin duda, me ayudaba en una que otra tarea pero nunca me aprovechaba de su amabilidad, conversábamos mucho en el salón de clases y comíamos juntos todos los días, pude enterarme de varias cosas más de ella aunque aún tenía muchas cosas por descubrir, su color favorito era el Turquesa, su dulce favorito era el chocolate, se mantenía un poco alejada de su hermana por ciertas razones que aun desconocía, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para saberlo, también pude defenderla en algunas ocasiones cuando algunas chicas del salón le molestaban, Ella era muy frágil y no dejaría que la lastimaran, sin embargo aún seguía esa duda dentro de mí, ya la conocía lo suficiente y ella a mí, pero ¿era lo suficientemente valiente como para empezar algo serio con ella?...!No!...Ella no me gusta…solo somos amigos no quiero arruinar eso, además no debería pensar de ella de esa manera…¡solo amigos!...nada más…pero a pesar de eso no pudieron hacer falta esos momentos incomodos, cuando teníamos cierta tensión acerca de lo juntos que siempre estábamos, había momentos incomodos donde ambos nos sonrojábamos violentamente por ciertas razones, aunque después era todo normal, de algo que me percate es que por alguna razón en esos momentos siempre parecía que el ambiente se ponía más…Frío de lo normal, tal vez solo era casualidad, oh al menos eso pensaba. De otra cosa que me percate es que Hans había dejado de hablarme, pero a cambio de eso no dejaba de mirarme o más bien mirarnos, pero me di cuenta que miraba de una forma extraña a Elsa no podría explicarlo…pero por alguna razón me asustaba un poco el pensar que tratara de lastimarla o hacerle algo, no tenía mis pensamientos claros. Ese fue mi gran error aquel día que jamás olvidare.

Elsa y yo nos encontrábamos en el comedor ella estaba algo nerviosa, más de lo normal, hasta que tomo un respiro y decidió decir lo que le pasaba.

-eh Jack…-llamando mi atención-

-Que sucede Elsie -le respondí, solía decirle así a menudo-

-Pues… bueno ¿sabes que día es hoy verdad?- ¿Era un día especial? Oh demonios de seguro olvide algo importante-

-Eh…pues es… ¿jueves?-dije tratando de responder-

-¡No!...tonto…es tu cumpleaños-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía ser mí…? ...oh…un momento… ¡Era verdad! ¿En dónde demonios estaba mi cabeza?-

-¡Oh rayos! Lo olvide por completo-dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente-

-Yo no lo olvide…de hecho…te traje un regalo- me dijo nerviosa-

-¿Un regalo?-pregunte inseguro-

-Si…ten-dijo mientras sacaba una caja que tenía debajo de la mesa y la ponía frente a mí-

-Oh…Elsa…no debiste-trate de reprocharla-

-Quería hacerlo…eres mi amigo… ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo-me dijo sin más-

-E-está bien-empecé a desenvolverle y a quitarle el moño era algo grande, pero era de esperarse cuando me di cuenta de su contenido- ¿U-una patineta? –añadí al verla era una patineta de color celeste adornada con copos de nieves era muy hermosa-

-Sé que no es lo mismo que la otra pero…

-Me encanta- le interrumpí- es lo mejor que me han dado…gracias Elsa-le dije con una sonrisa ella también sonrió y en ese momento terminamos con nuestro almuerzo-

Tomamos distintos caminos ya que estábamos en clubes diferentes ella estaba en un club de Ajedrez, yo por otra parte en uno de Arte. Iba tranquilamente a mi salón cuando alguien me detuvo, me di vuelta y era una chica…bastante linda mi parecer.

-Así que… Jack Frost, ¿te gusta Elsa Frozen? ¿No es así?- me pregunto con una voz bastante interesante…me quede embobado un momento hasta que reaccione-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no…ella es mí…amiga-dije con algo de dificultad-

-Claro-dijo en tono de no te creo- sabes antes pensaba que eras interesante…pero ahora que estas con esa nerd perdiste todo el encanto que tenías- ¿estaba escuchando bien lo que decía?...tal vez fui un idiota pero las hormonas y la estupidez me ganaron en ese momento-

-¡Ella no es mi novia! -le grite- no podría enamorarme nunca de ella-grite sin pensar-

-Huy si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso-me dijo mirando para otro lado iba a responder con otra estupidez hasta que alguien interrumpió-

-¡Hey Kim!- llamo alguien por atrás- ¿Qué haces con ese perdedor? ¿No debería estar con su novia? –Dijo en tono burlón Hans, y yo no pude contenerme más-

-Cállate ella no es mi novia-le grite-

-Oh claro entonces dime que es eso-dijo señalando mi patineta- ¿su regalo de aniversario? –Dijo riéndose, pero a mí no me provoco gracia- hay vamos Frost si no es tu novia ¿entonces qué son? ¿Solo amigos? Jajaja no te la puedes ligar ni a ella-Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso-

-¡Ella no es mi novia ni mi amiga! ¡Jamás me enamoraría de una tonta NERD!- grite a todo pulmón, sin pensar en las palabras horribles y superficiales que salían de mi boca, ellos solo me miraban, pero pude percatar algo raro en sus miradas, entonces me percaté de que miraban algo o más bien alguien detrás de mí, me voltee y me encontré con la peor escena que presenciaría en mi vida. Era Elsa, sostenía unos libros en sus manos y de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas, no pude evitar impresionarme y quedarme atónito ante eso ¿Me había escuchado verdad? Si lo había hecho, era terrible de sus ojos salían aún más lágrimas, trate de acercarme y calmarla, pero fue en vano ella retrocedía a cada paso que daba como si yo fuera un monstruo-Elsa…yo…lo siento…Puedo explicarlo-trate de tomar su mano pero ella me aparto-

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Y no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!-me grito, inconscientemente sentí como algo dentro de se rompía en mil pedazos, mi corazón, aunque creo que el suyo también estaba igual-

-Huy se te paso la mano Frost- añadió Hans pero no le tome importancia-

-¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!-me grito para salir corriendo llorando-

Yo solo me quede hay parado como el idiota que era, fue el error más grande de mi vida y pude comprobarlo al día siguiente, no me hablaba, si me miraba era con desprecio y además, vi algo aun peor ese día algo que era mi culpa y no pude evitar sentirme mal y a la vez frustrado. Era Hans y parecía estar hablando con…¿Elsa?.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Me dejaran review? nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	3. Adios

**Parte III**

**Adios**

* * *

¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?, me preguntaba una y otra vez a mí mismo, Elsa guardaba sus libros en su casillero mientras Hans le hablaba o intentaba hablarle, esta parecía ignorarle por completo, vi como la tomo del brazo para llamar su atención, ella pareció por fin ceder y escucharlo, en cuanto vi eso me hirvió la sangre, ¿Qué demonios quería ese idiota con mi Elsa?...un momento ¿que dije? O-olvídenlo…como sea, parecían estar hablando de algo serio, pero ella parecía estar triste y como no me comporte como un idiota el día anterior, sin duda merecía que me ignorara que me odiara y muchas cosas más, pero, ¿Enserio tenía que estar hablando con Hans? De tantas personas en el instituto tenía que ser ese idiota, bueno…creo que no soy el más indicado para hablar de idiotas en este momento, ¡como sea! No dejaría que se saliera con la suya, me escondí detrás de los casilleros y trate de escuchar lo que decían.

-Oye sé que debes estar triste por lo de ayer pero…solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo Hans mientras miraba a Elsa y ella ignoraba su mirada-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-le respondió ella sonando bastante cortante- ni siquiera te conozco y además sé que lastimaste a Jack-

-Y él te lastimo a ti

-¡Estas aquí solo para recordármelo!-le grito ella, parecía enojada y de repente creo que empezó a hacer algo de frío-

-¡No! Escucha tu misma lo dijiste, no me conoces pero yo a ti si te quiero conocer-dijo interesado él, me enoje al escuchar eso, Elsa solo parecía escucharlo- Mira Jack ha cambiado mucho estos últimos años es por eso que dejamos de ser amigos, me di cuenta de lo falso que se había vuelto-¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Eso era justamente su misma descripción! ¿Por qué demonios le estaba mintiendo así?-

-Tú rompiste su…-trato de decir pero fue interrumpida-

-¡Si lo hice! pero fue un accidente…intente explicárselo pero él me golpeo y no me dejo hablar en verdad lamento mucho eso, pero con lo que te hizo no me extraña que se halla comportado así- ¡cuántas mentiras podían salir de la boca de ese tipo! Lo había golpeado pero las cosas no sucedieron así, si no lo conociera diría incluso que el tubo que ver con lo de ayer ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella?- además, yo te entiendo al igual que tu…yo también lo perdí como amigo- al decir esto último pude notar como Elsa apretaba sus puños, estaba enojada, pero a la vez triste, él la tomo de las manos y la jalo hacia el para abrazarla, ¡eso fue todo! No me iba a quedar hay parado viendo eso-

-¡Suéltala!- le grite mientras lo golpeaba y lo mandaba lejos de ella-

-¡Jack! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo ella asustaba-

-¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Él te está mintiendo!-dije y en eso momento la tome del brazo para que me viera, pero alguien me aparto de su lado, era Hans-

-Déjala en paz Frost, ya le has hecho mucho daño-dijo el poniendo se en frente de ella y mirándome a los ojos-

-¡Tu déjala en paz! ¡Le estas mintiendo!-le grite-

-No eres el apropiado para hablar de eso, ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que paso ayer?-me quede sin palabras ante eso aún no podía perdonarme ni yo mismo, y Elsa…ella parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, oh diablos la voy a hacer llorar de nuevo, soy de lo peor- es mejor que la dejes en paz y si no la harás pues entonces que ella lo decida ¿Elsa quieres venir a almorzar conmigo?-dijo refiriéndose a Elsa, quien estaba muy asustada en ese momento estaba atrapada entre los dos y vi que tenía dudas de ambos, me miro con tristeza y desprecio para luego agachar la cabeza y tomar la mano de Hans la cual estaba extendida, abrí mi boca como símbolo de impresión- Eso es suficiente para mí, Vamos Elsa.

-Si…-fue lo único que pudo decir yo me quede allí, solo, viendo cómo se marchaban, pero no sin antes ver como Hans volteaba para verme con una sonrisa burlona, no estaba tramando nada bueno sin duda, le di un golpe a mi casillero que se encontraba cerca a lado de el de Elsa y me deje caer recostado en este, para luego esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas, mire hacia un lado y me di cuenta de algo, mi casillero tenía un pequeño rastro de escarcha que se derritió antes de que pudiera visualizarlo bien, no le tome importancia por el momento, solo necesitaba estar solo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir al comedor.

Al final la curiosidad y el enojo me pudieron y decidí ir al comedor, la banca donde nos sentábamos Elsa y yo estaba vacía, mire un poco más allá y vi a Elsa…estaba con Hans y parecían hablar muy a gusto, aun que en ella se podía apreciar su tristeza, apreté mis puños, pero me enoje aún más cuando vi como este le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo e intento ignorarlo, eso hizo que me enojara aún más…no solo porque sabía que estaba fingiendo sino porque en el fondo me había dado cuenta de cuanto en verdad me importaba estar con ella y ahora…al verla con otro yo…simplemente ¡quería explotar de rabia!...me siento como un tonto por no haberle dicho lo que en realidad sentía hace tiempo. El timbre sonó y con el termino el receso, vi cómo se levantaban y este le tomaba de la mano para levantarse e iban junto a clases. Yo me quede ahí vi cómo se iban, aun que ellos no me vieron, creo que Elsa me miro por encima de su hombro con tristeza, al parecer ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

**Meses ****después**

No sé cuánto tiempo paso…días…semanas… ¿meses?... no estuve muy atento durante ese tiempo pero estuve lo suficientemente atento como para darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, Elsa no volvió a hablarme y yo no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para hablar con ella, también estaba destrozado, otra cosa de lo que me había dado cuenta era de algo más que rompió mi corazón que…Elsa y Hans…bueno ellos se hicieron pareja…o al menos eso era lo que me habían contado y además podía verse, las notas de Hans habían subido considerablemente, no era de extrañarse teniendo a Elsa, ella parecía estar feliz, sin embargo cada vez que intercambiábamos miradas se entristecía, un día vi hablar a Hans con Kim, la chica que indirectamente había causado todo esto, al parecer le agradecía por algo no sabía que era pero sabía que probablemente tenía que ver con Elsa, por un momento quise decírselo…pero los celos que sentía me lo impidieron, no pude hacer nada otra vez y creía que ella era feliz con él, no quería interferir con eso, ese fue mi segundo gran error.

El baile de graduación se acercaba yo logre cursar el año, pero decidí no ir por obvias razones, Hans había pasado con notas excelentes, no me extraño, y Elsa igual…pero el último día de clases paso lo peor que pudo haber pasado, justo en medio de la clase de ciencias el director había interrumpido la clase, al parecer quería ver a Elsa en su oficina y esta solo obedeció y le siguió, justo en ese momento toco el timbre de salida al receso yo Salí y mi curiosidad hizo que me dirigiera a la dirección y pegara mi oído a la puerta…escuche todo y no podía creerlo el padre de Elsa había conseguido su patria potestad eso significaba que…¿Elsa se iría?...no…esto no podía…ser. Me escondí detrás de la puerta y la vi salir de la dirección corriendo, no pude evitarlo la seguí para hablar con ella por fin, tan solo necesitaba hablar con ella una vez, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ella fue con Hans pero entonces ocurrió algo aun peor, si así es las malas noticias no acababan, ella fue por Han y lo encontró…besando a Kim, ambos se percataron de eso y se separaron.

-¿Hans? ¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo ella a punto de llorar, yo me encontraba detrás de una pared observando todo, se me había hecho costumbre ser solo un espectador, Hans suspiro con pesadez-

-Lo siento querida, lo nuestro se termina dijo-como si nada-

-¿Qué?-dijo ella a punto de derrumbarse, Hans volvió a suspirar-

-Mira Elsa, yo en realidad nunca quise estar contigo…yo te necesitaba mis notas eran bajas y tenía que seguir en el equipo de futbol americano…y- el fondo siempre supe que el solo la utilizaba, en parte creo que era mi culpa, fue interrumpido por Kim-

-Escucha ¿de verdad crees que alguien se enamoraría de ti? Solo te utilizo entiéndelo-dijo ella acercándose a Elsa e intimidándola- Incluso el idiota de Frost te utilizo ¿Qué no lo ves? Solo eres una niña tonta-diciendo esto último empujo a Elsa, haciendo que callera y sus lentes en esta ocasión se rompieran, ellos se fueron de ahí como si nada, yo no pude soportarlo más, Salí de mi escondite y fui a ayudarle-

-¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte asustado, ella estaba llorando, la tome de sus brazos para ayudarla a levantar y recogí sus lentes rotos-

-¿Jack?-Ella abría levemente sus ojos pero me aparto en cuanto se enteró de que era yo- ¡Aléjate de mí!- me grito con desprecio- ¡Tú también me volverás a lastimar! ¡Déjame!

-¡No Elsa!-le grite mientras veía como corría por el corredor principal a la vista de todos sorprendentemente, no cayó ni se tropezó con nada, la seguí corriendo, pero cuando llegue afuera. Vi cómo se subía a una limosina, corrí hasta donde pude para seguirla pero no la alcance me tropecé y vi como aquel auto se iba y en el mi corazón…

Eso fue todo lo que paso estuve feliz cuando estaba con ella y cometí el peor error de mi vida al negarme mis sentimientos, ella se fue y nunca lo supo, tuve que desquitarme con Hans, lo golpee nuevamente pero sus amigos me devolvieron el favor me quede tirado en el parque golpeado y sucio, en ese momento empezó a Nevar el invierno comenzaba, vi como los copos de nieve caían del cielo, no pude evitar pensar en ella y todo lo que pase. ¿Acaso no la volvería a ver nunca? No podía ir a visitarla y nunca averigüe donde vivía su madre ni su hermana.

Paso el tiempo, aunque me fue muy difícil olvidarle y nunca lo hice, solamente… tuve que superarlo, cuando entre a la preparatoria la cual era anexa a la secundaria, en verdad la echaba de menos pero nunca le conté a nadie de ella, Hans siguió en la misma preparatoria también, nuestra amistad en realidad había acabado, ahora había mucho odio entre nosotros dos, también tuve que hacer nuevos amigos el siguiente año llegaron alumnos nuevos, se había convertido en mis mejores amigos, Eugene Fitzherbert e Hiccup Haddock, eran grandes amigos, pero nunca les conté de ella, aún conservaba mi patineta en adelante se convirtió en algo muy valioso para mí, aunque en el pasado lo negué ella fue mi primer amor que no supe cómo cuidar y nunca la olvidare.

* * *

**Fin de los recuerdos de Jack**

Cerré aquel anuario con un suspiro y fui a dejarlo en el estante cuando de repente sentí como la puerta se abría, no voltee, ya que no encontraba un lugar para el libro, pero pude escuchar una voz.

-Disculpa, sabes dónde está el direc…-escuche detrás de mí, me pareció extraño y me sobresalte en cuanto escuche esa voz, esa voz…era tan parecida a la de….no no podía ser…¿o sí?...había parado de hablar derrepente...me volteé sin pensarlo dos veces para ver de quien se trataba...pero aquella persona se había ido, aun que puse ver su sombra desplazarse por uno de los cristales, era una chica...¿Quien era ella?

* * *

**Bien aquí esta ¿les gusto? se que hubo mucho sufrimiento en este capitulo u.u pero cosas cambiaran en el próximo ;) espero sus reviews y sugerencias nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (pienso actualizar pronto), ¡cuídense mucho adiós!**


	4. ¿Enserio eres tú?

**Parte IV**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Disney ni DreamWorks me pertenecen**

**¿Enserio eres tú?**

* * *

Seguí aquella silueta que había desaparecido hace poco, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sé, simplemente esa voz…se me había hecho muy familiar, además que era muy extraño que simplemente dejara de hablar de repente. Sabía que no debía salir de la oficina del director hasta que el dijera que mi castigo se acabara, pero mi curiosidad en ese momento era más fuerte que mi sentido del deber, estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta donde vi su sombra, pero, en ese momento me dio lo que denominaría un mini-infarto, el director norte estaba en aquella oficina, me desplace rápidamente hasta quedar detrás de la puerta, la cual me cubría de su vista pero apenas me dejaba ver una parte de la habitación donde des afortunadamente no se encontraba a quien o a que buscaba, tan solo pude escuchar aquella voz que era tan familiar para mí, pero a la vez tan desconocía como si fuera algo que hubiera cambiado, parecía como si estuviera llenando un formulario de inscripción o algo así solo escuchaba cosas como: Escribe tu nombre aquí, tu fecha de nacimiento por aquí y firma aquí, a esas preguntas lo único que lograba escuchar era apenas el movimiento del bolígrafo sobre el papel, al final le pude escuchar, una chica, por su tono de voz pero no sabía quién era al parecer era alguien de nuevo ingreso, mi cabeza daba mil conclusiones hasta que fue sacado de ellas cuando escuche como pasaban al lado mío atravesando la puerta por suerte no la cerraron, pude ver por una ranura de la puerta como el director se alejaba al parecer con alguien al lado, pero por el limitado espacio de visión que tenía no pude verla. Salí de aquel reducido espacio para luego dar un suspiro aun que en ese momento sentí algo o más bien a alguien detrás de mí y antes de que pudiera voltearme hablo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo una voz detrás mí, por el temor a que me vieran fuera de mi castigo mi voz y mi boca reaccionaron casi por impulso-

-¡Aaaaahhh!- Grite fuertemente, para voltearme viendo a dos chicas delante mido, una tenía el cabello rubio hasta las rodillas, ojos verdes, delgada y llevaba un lindo vestido rosa que llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas y una sudadera de color blanco abierta, la otra tenía el cabello rojo extremadamente largo y rizado, ojos azules, y vestía un camisa de mangas largas color verde junto con un short celeste unos guantes sin dedos negros y botas negras que llegaban un poco por debajo de sus rodillas-

-¡Aaaaahh!- grito la chica rubia casi inmediatamente al igual que yo-

-¡Aaaaahh!-volví a gritar, al parecer ninguno de los dos dejaría de gritar, la pelirroja nos miraba con una ceja levantada y un rostro de confusión, que luego llego a convertirse en uno de frustración-

-¡Silencio!-grito ella haciendo que ambos nos calláramos- ¡casi me dejan sorda! – dijo ella levantando la voz, mayormente dirigiéndose a la rubia como si estuviera regañándola-

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo-se disculpaba la rubia, en ese momento empezaron a discutir, aproveche para intentar escabullirme-

-¡Hey!-grito la pelirroja detrás de mí- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Pues…a mi clase-dije algo nervioso-

-¿Y qué hacías aquí en primer lugar? Y detrás de la puerta -decía la pelirroja de brazos cruzados y con una postura muy firme-

-Pues…iba al…baño… ¡Si al baño! Pero…recordé que tenía un asunto que hablar con el director…y cuando vi que estaban aquí no quise interrumpir-dije haciendo la PEOR actuación de mi vida-

-¿Es una mentira no?-decía la rubia sonando bastante obvia-

-¿Mentira?...noooo… ¿cómo creen?... este…yo…- La pelirroja no dejaba de mirarme con una mirada obvia de "no te creo" en ese momento suspire pesadamente- okey si es una mentira…pero…tengo mis razones yo… ¡Oh dios mío, miren eso es un unicornio! - grite señalando la ventana detrás de ellas, ambas voltearon rápidamente, aunque más por impulso que por credibilidad, lo que aproveche para salir corriendo ahí, corrí lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la oficina del director Norte nuevamente me senté en una inhalando y exhalando lo más rápido que podía para recuperar el aliento- al fin fuera de peligros- dije con un rostro de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió-

-Muy bien Jack, tu hora de castigo termino, puedes regresar a tus clases… ¿estás bien?-pregunto el-

-Estoy bien es solo que me canse…-dije aun respirando rápidamente-

-La juventud de hoy-dijo en un suspiro- anda ve a tu salón-hablo literalmente corriéndome de su oficina-

* * *

Bien repasemos el día de hoy llegue tarde a clases, me gane un castigo, recordé una muuuuuy larga historia de algo de lo que no quiero pensar mucho porque si no me pondré triste, pensativo y extraño, me escape un momento del castigo para seguir mi instinto, el cual me había guiado donde se encontraban una rubia despistada y una pelirroja malhumorada, logre engañar a ambas y regresar a mi lugar de partida, el director me dijo que el castigo se había acabado y ahora estoy de regreso al salón de clases…!Excelente manera de comenzar el día! Me dirigí hasta mi salón de clases, al abrir la puerta todo estaba normal: bolas y aviones de papel volando por todas partes, varios chicos entretenidos hablando y uno que otro en celulares o videojuegos, otros corriendo por todo el salón y al final de la clase estaban mis dos personas favoritas.

-Hola chicos-les salude sentándome en el pupitre de al lado-

-Jack hola, pensábamos que no asistirías ¿No es algo tarde para llegar?- me dijo Eugene-

-No llegue tarde…eh bueno literalmente si llegue tarde, pero pasaron…más cosas-hable con dificultad-

-¿Te castigaron de nuevo?-pregunto Hiccup-

-Si…-dije algo cabizbajo-

-Yo también llegue tarde-agrego Eugene-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no te castigaron?-pregunte impresionado-

-Pues, la ventana está abierta-dijo mientras miraba la ventana, inmediatamente choque la palma de mi mano contra mi frente ¡¿Pero cómo no se me ocurrió?!-

-Aaaahh demonios ¡soy un idiota!-dije frustrado, cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse, todo el mundo dejo el alboroto que hacían para sentarse en sus puestos-

-Por cierto tuvimos examen sorpresa-dijo Hiccup-

-¿Qué?-pregunte distraído mientras el profesor entraba por la puerta-

-Buenos días estudiantes-nos saludó el maestro-

-Buenos días- respondimos tondos en una sola voz-

-Clase hoy tenemos alumnas nuevas- Bufe en silencio justo cuando menciono eso, analizando la situación supuse que las alumnas nuevas serían las chicas que vi esa mañana-pasen queridas-les ordeno el maestro a ambas y efectivamente, eran ellas-

-¡Buenos días clase! Mi nombre es Rapunzel espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, se escucharon un par de suspiros en el salón, ella me saludo con su mano, yo le devolví tímidamente su saludo ante las miradas asesinas del algunos chicos de la clase-

-¿La conoces?-me pregunto Eugene en un susurro-

-No precisamente…-le respondí de igual manera-

Seguidamente era el turno de presentarse de Mérida.

-Hola soy Mérida Dunbroch, mucho gusto- dijo secamente mientras me dedicaba una mirada sería algo incomoda, no hubo comentarios por ningún lado de la clase, al parecer la chica era un poco intimidante-

-Muy bien, chicas bienvenidas a la clase, pueden sentarse en…-en ese momento el profesor reviso la lista- un momento ¿no eran 3 alumnas?-pregunto el profesor-

-Nuestra prima está arreglando unos asuntos en la dirección, creo que llegara un poco más tarde-dijo Mérida-

-Pueden sentarse en cualquiera de los puestos vacíos iré a verla a la dirección no tardare y no quiero que se levanten-dijo seriamente el profesor mientras salía, las dos chicas tomaron asiento delante de nosotros-

-Así que un unicornio eh…- me dijo la pelirroja algo enojada-

-Eh…pues…yo…tenia mis razones-dije nervioso, ella pareció frustrarse aún más-

-Tranquila Mérida-dijo la rubia esta solo bufo-

-Está bien-dijo ella sin más-

-Por cierto ¿cuáles son sus nombres?-dijo la rubia de lo más amigable dirigiéndose a nosotros tres-

-Hiccup, mucho gusto-le saludo mi amigo con una sonrisa, la pelirroja miro de reojo a mi amigo-

-Yo soy Jack-dije sonriendo-

-Eh…mi nombre es Flynn- dijo mí el, yo lo mire disimuladamente, recordando que casi todo el mundo le apodaba así en vez de decir su nombre y le era algo incómodo que mencionaran su verdadero nombre-

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella sonriente- soy Rapunzel y esta es mi prima Mérida-dijo mientras golpeaba su costilla con su codo-

-¡Auch!- se quejó ella- si como sea mucho gusto-

-¿no son de por aquí verdad?-pregunto Hiccup-

-No… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto la pelirroja-

-Intuición- le respondió el-

-Yo vivía en Alemania, pero me mude a Escocia con ella y ahora ambas y nuestra otra prima nos mudamos aquí en _Burgess _-dijo la rubia de lo más normal-

-Vaya han visitado muchos lugares- dijo Eugene-

-Sí, pero es bueno tener a una familia que te acompañe-dijo Mérida un poco más amable-

-Genial- agrego Hiccup sonriendo, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en la pelirroja pero al parecer fui el único en darse cuenta de eso-

Del otro lado del salón se encontraba lo que ahora llamaría, mi peor enemigo y ex-mejor amigo de la infancia mirando en la dirección donde nos encontrábamos aparentemente haciendo comentarios sobre nosotros o la chicas nuevas, no lo sé, pero no me agrado para nada le dedique una mirada de odio que el paso desapercibido pero la pelirroja no.

-¿Algún problema con él?-pregunto la pelirroja-

-Yo diría muchos, Jack no soporta a Hans-dijo Eugene-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa la rubia-

-Digamos que son cosas del pasado-dije yo mirando para otro lado aun con mi mirada de frustración-

-No sé por qué eso me recordó a alguien-dijo la rubia-

-Y que lo digas-agrego la pelirroja-

En ese momento lo que parecía ser una bola de papel callo en el rostro de Mérida.

-¡Aaagh! ¿Qué demo…?-tomo la hoja de papel y miro a quien se la había aventado, era Hans hacia unas cuantas mímicas indicando que era para Rapunzel, está la abrió y por dentro tenía un mensaje que tenía escrito el número de Hans y un mensaje que decía "Llámame preciosa"-

-Que maleducado-dijo Rapunzel algo enojada, lo que era raro en ella-

-Ya ves por qué no le agrada-agrego Hiccup, mientras Mérida se encontraba aparentemente haciendo un avión de papel y escribiendo algo en el-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Hiccup-

-Mandándole otro mensajito-en ese momento coloco el avión a un lado de su mejilla, agarrándole con el pulgar y el dedo índice, entrecerró los ojos, para luego aventarlo con fuerza hacia donde se encontraba Hans, este no lo vio venir y el avión dio en su ojo derecho mientras el emitía un quejido de dolor, uno de sus amigos tomo el avión y lo leyó en voz alta-

-Púdrete- luego de decir prácticamente toda la clase estallo de risa, incluyendo los "amigos" de Hans-

-¡No es gracioso!-grito el frotándose el ojo, para seguidamente mirar a Mérida con algo de desprecio y esta no se quedó corta con su mirada tampoco-

-¡Eso fue increíble Mérida!-dijo emocionada la rubia-

-No fue nada-contesto ella-

-¡Vaya puntería que tienes!- exclamo Hiccup alagándola-

-G-gracias-respondió ella a medias tratando de sonar fría-no es nada-

-Claro que lo es si Hiccup lo hubiera intentado seguramente ni le rosaba una mejilla-dije yo bromeando-

-¡Oye!- me regaño el sintiéndose algo ofendido-

Los cuatro reímos, el solo sonrió a medias al fin y al cabo éramos amigos.

-Bueno al menos no eres un chico insoportable como pensé-dijo la pelirroja a lo que yo deje de reír-

-¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y con esta el profesor entrando para seguidamente volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Muy bien, chicas ya está arreglado todo su papeleo-dijo el dirigiéndose a Rapunzel y Mérida-…emm su prima ¡ah! Pasa linda- llamo el incentivando a la chica que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta a entrar-

Cuando ella entro la mayoría nos quedamos atónitos…algunos no le reconocían, era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado, para mí era imposible borrar esos ojos de mi mente, sin embargo su mirada había cambiado casi tanto como ella, yo abrí mi boca impresionado por lo que mis ojos presenciados, sabía que era ella, lo sabía sin duda alguna pero…su regreso no era lo único que impresionada más bien su aspecto, su mirada, la actitud que mostraba, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por todas las emociones que experimentaba en ese momento, aunque mis amigos se dieron cuenta de esto no le prestaron mucha atención estaban casi igual de impresionados que yo, aunque no diría igual, sin duda hubiera sido gracioso sacarle una fotografía al rostro de Hans en ese momento su boca estaba tan abierta que podría entrar un enjambre ahí dentro, aunque no era quien para decir eso en ese momento podría decir lo mismo que yo. En ese momento mí tiempo pasaba más lento que nunca solo esperaba escuchar su nombre para confirmar las pocas dudas que tenía, mientras tanto mi boca solo pudo emitir su nombre en forma de susurro antes de su presentación.

-¿Elsa…?-fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca ¿En verdad era ella?-

* * *

**Bien aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia espero les guste y si les gusto aquí abajo pueden dejar sus comentarios nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Las cosas cambian

**Parte **_**V**_

**Las cosas cambian**

**Nota: los personajes de DreamWorks y Disney no me pertenecen**

* * *

-¿También la conoces a ella?-me pregunto Hiccup algo embobado-

-Te digo algo…creo que no lo sé-dije igual de embobado de él, solo esperaba a que ella dijera su nombre para comprobarlo completamente-

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Elsa Frozen, es un placer-dijo ella en un tono serio y firme, confirmo mis dudas era ella-

Su voz me cautivo por completo no era la misma voz tímida y temblorosa que habíamos escuchado en su última presentación, ahora sonaba segura, firme e incluso imponente y que decir de su físico era considerablemente lo que más había cambiado de ella, con el atuendo que llevaba anteriormente no se podían apreciar bien…bueno sus atributos, los cuales eran de un buen tamaño y resaltaban con la ropa que llevaba, una remera color turquesa de mangas caídas adornada por unos ligeros dibujos de copos de nieve, se podía ver por sus hombros los tirantes de la blusa negra que llevaba por dentro, unos shorts de color gris oscuro, tacones de color celeste y alrededor de su cuello había un colgante con un dije en forma de copo de nieve. Podría jurar que a algunos de los alumnos se les caía la baba, claro que yo no me quedaba muy atrás.

-Muy bien, señorita Frozen puede sentarse en cualquier asiento disponible- Dicho esto Elsa se dispuso a escoger un asiento, varios chicos le hacía señales invitándola a tomar asiento junto a ellos, empezó a caminar, oh demonios incluso su caminar me cautivaba, Rapunzel y Mérida le hicieron señales con la mano para indicarles que se sentara en el puesto vacío que estaba al lado de Mérida, en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, ella se acercaba como si nada ¿acaso me había olvidado? ¿Acaso me odiaba? O… tal vez es que me ignoraba o… ¡Oh! Me di cuenta porque no me veía ¡El cabello de Mérida me cubría casi por completo! Así era obvio que no me viera...

Elsa se sentó delante de Hiccup, yo estaba en un serio dilema dentro de mi cabeza tenía la opción de intentar llamar su atención y que ya no me recordara o que me ignorara o me odiara…que era lo más probable, juraba que mis manos temblaban ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Desperté de mi trance solo para escuchar la conversación entre primas que se desarrollaba en frente mío.

-¡Enserio me alegra de que a las tres no tocara en la misma clase! ¡Este va a ser un gran año!-dijo animadamente Rapunzel, Elsa rio levemente, que risa tan linda…-

-Claro, a mí también-respondió ella con mucha tranquilidad-

-¿Arreglaste todos tus papeles Elsa?-le pregunto Mérida, sonriendo y en un tono agradable-

-Sí, lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve que ayudar a Anna con unas cosas-dijo ella disculpándose-

-Perdón por no esperarte, pensábamos que nos alcanzarías cuando nos subimos al autobús- le dijo Mérida-

-Bueno ya estamos aquí eso es lo que importa ¿no?-dijo Rapunzel-

-Por supuesto-le respondió Elsa-

-¡Ah! Por cierto, queremos presentarte a…-en ese momento sabía que estaba a punto de voltear y me puse más nervioso que antes si no hubiera sido por que el maestro empezó a explicar la clase…en realidad no sé qué hubiera pasado-

De algo que me di cuenta es que sigue siendo igual de inteligente que antes, nuevamente había respondido acertadamente a todas las preguntas del profesor, sin duda llamo mucho la atención, podría jurar que Hans se la pasó toda la clase mirándola al igual que yo y de vez en cuando él me lanzaba una mirada de odio y yo no me quedaba atrás. Kim, así es la chica que había tratado tan mal a Elsa en el pasado y no había cambiado casi nada estaba muy frustrada, al parecer ya no es la más linda de la clase, ni siquiera la segunda ya que ni Rapunzel ni Mérida se quedan atrás, sin duda Elsa se había ganado muchas miradas pero parecía como si no le importase en lo absoluto.

El timbre del receso sonó y con ello el profesor nos indicó que saliéramos del salón, yo me escabullí antes de que Elsa y sus primas voltearan para presentarnos, si de acuerdo sabía que a pesar de todo íbamos a tener que vernos alguna vez solamente que en ese momento estaba demasiado impresionado y necesitaba pensar…eso o en verdad me daba miedo tenerla de frente y que me odiara, al parecer mis amigos me habían seguido confundidos por mi comportamiento.

-¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué sucede? Te has ido del salón casi gateando-me dijo Eugene agarrándome por el hombro-

-No tengo tiempo para explicarles ahora ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido!-dije algo desesperado-

-Pero las chicas nuevas querían hablar con nosotros- dijo Hiccup antes de que yo les jalara a ambos hacia un corredor donde nadie nos veía mientras observaba como Mérida, Rapunzel y Elsa pasaban de largo, yo les cubrí la boca a ambos con mis manos, hasta que sentí como Eugene me mordía.

-¡Auch!-me queje ante la mordida de mi amigo-

-Amigo ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy raro- me dijo Hiccup-

-Escuchen les explicare todo pero por lo más sagrado de este mundo no vallamos al comedor-les dije casi rogándoles-

-Está bien, está bien-dijeron ambos y nos fuimos aun lugar en el patio donde no había casi nadie-

-Bien espero que tengas una buena explicación porque tengo mucha hambre-me dijo Eugene con los brazos cruzados, yo suspire-

-Bien pues tiene que ver con…las chicas nuevas o más bien solo con una de ellas-dije con dificultad en realidad nunca pensé en contarle la historia a nadie pero eran mis amigos y en la situación que estaba tenían que saberlo-

-Entonces si las conocías-me dijo pícaramente Eugene-

-No precisamente, acabo de conocer a Mérida y a Rapunzel…la historia es con Elsa-dije con dificultad, ellos parecieron quedarse atontados un momento-

-¿Elsa?-me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Si

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-me pregunto Hiccup-

-Yo…ya la conocía, ella era mi amiga…-en ese momento empecé a contrales toda mis historia con ella y parecían más impresionados con cada cosa que decía, al final termine por decirles la última vez que nos habíamos visto-

-Vaya…-dijeron ambos-

-Aun me arrepiento de lo que hice y…tengo miedo de que si le hablo ella me odie-dije algo triste-

-Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan nervioso en clase, pero insisto en que debiste decirnos antes-Dijo Hiccup en un tono comprensivo-

-Ya lo sé Hiccup pero…no pensé que la volvería a ver, además cambio mucho-en eso saque mi billetera y les enseñe una foto de ella de su anterior aspecto-

-Wow vaya que ha cambiado-Dijo Eugene con los ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que Hiccup mientras miraban la fotografía-…un momento…¿Por qué tienes una foto de ella?-En ese momento me sonroje violentamente-

-¡Ah!... ¡p-por nada!-dije mientras la guardaba rápidamente-

-Si claro-dijeron sarcásticamente mientras intercambiaban miradas-

-Chicos ¡Concéntrense! ¿Qué voy a hacer?-dije algo desesperado-

-Yo digo que deberías intentar hablar con ella-me sugirió Hiccup-Si te odia al menos lo sabrás

-O siempre podrás esconderte como una nena para que ella no note tu existencia-Dijo Eugene sabiendo obviamente lo que iba escoger, el timbre sonó y nos dirigimos nuevamente al salón-

Los chicos y yo entramos primero esperando a que las chicas entraran y finalmente afrontar mi destino, fue ahí cuando vi entrar a Hans traía una bolsa de hielo sostenida contra su mejilla derecha, la retiro un momento para pasar su mano por esta y pude notar la forma de una mano bien marcada en su mejilla, al parecer alguien le había puesto en su lugar me hubiera puesto a reír en ese instante de no ser porque la vi a ella, si a Elsa, entrar por la puerta caminaba con la misma gracia de antes caminaba con una sonrisa orgullosa y triunfante en su rostro mientras que sus primas tan solo reían, Hans le dedico una mirada de frustración, de repente cuando se disponía a tomar su asiento nuestras miradas al fin se cruzaron, yo me sentí más idiotizado que nunca al ver esos hermosos ojos azules mirarme nuevamente, pero esta vez con algo de frialdad, ella tan solo borro la sonrisa de su rostro y me miro con una expresión entre sorprendida pero a la vez algo seria, algo que era extraño nunca nadie me había observado así, seguidamente aparto su mirada de mi…no puedo describir como me sentía en ese momento, mi corazón empezaba a latir más lento que nunca.

-¡Ah! ¡Elsa aquí están!-dijo Rapunzel animadamente mientras volteaba hacia nosotros, Elsa intento no cruzar miradas conmigo-Esta es mi prima Elsa, Elsa Te presento a: Flynn-dijo la rubia presentada a mi amigo-

-Hola-le saludo el mientras le guiñaba un ojo, yo enarque un ceja ante su expresión-

-Mucho gusto-le dijo ella con una linda voz-

-Hiccup

-Ho-hola-respondió tímidamente ¿Por qué se comportaba así?-

-Es un placer Hiccup- respondió con una sonrisa, luego llego mi hora ambas me observaron a mí y nuevamente estaban sobre esos ahora indiferentes ojos que me hipnotizaban-

-Ho…hola…Elsa… ¿m-me recuerdas?-le pregunte tímidamente, ella aun me empezó a mirar con algo de desdén, sus ojos algo entrecerrados y su boca algo arqueada-

-¿Cómo olvidarte?-me dijo con la mayor frialdad posible, aunque notaba algo de nostalgia en su voz-

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Mérida, ambos tardamos algo en responder-

-Al menos eso pensaba-dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros y volteaba para no volver a mirarme, sentí en ese momento como si mi corazón se congelase, jamás pensé que ella pudiese hablarme así con tanta…frialdad, pero aun que me duela debía aceptar que me lo merecía, si hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos hace tanto tiempo las cosas tal vez hubieran sido diferentes, pero el pasado hecho esta-

Rapunzel y Mérida observaron algo raro a su prima por su comportamiento, estaban a punto de preguntarle algo cuando el maestro entro por la puerta y empezó a explicar la clase, yo estrelle intencionalmente mi cabeza contra mi pupitre, mientras que sentía como uno de mis amigos me daba una ligera palmada en el hombro en forma de consuelo, no escuche en lo absoluto al profesor estuve toda la clase observando a Elsa, ella estaba atenta a la clase pero…ocasionalmente volteaba y se encontraba con mi mirada de tristeza, sin embargo pude notar algo de tristeza también en sus ojos, lo que era extraño, tal vez no me odiaba del todo, solo una cosa era clara en mi cabeza en ese momento, tenía que hablar con ella e intentar disculparme, ya había podido cruzar miradas con ella así que…tenía que armarme de valor y reparar el error que cometí en el pasado, tal vez podríamos volver a ser amigo, además de que me llevaba bien con sus primas o al menos eso creo…¡Bien está decidido! No puedo hablar con ella cuando sus primas estén cerca tendré que ser paciente y…

-Señor Frost…

Encontrar el momento preciso para poder hablar con ella y entonces…

-¡Señor Frost!-me grito el profesor yo desperté bruscamente de mis pensamientos-

-¡Aaah!... ¿eh?...eemmmm… ¿si profesor?-dije algo nervioso mientras todas las miradas se posaban en mi incluyendo la de Elsa, el profesor se cruzó de brazos y me observo con una mirada severa-

-¡Esta castigado después de clases!- me grito mientras yo suspire pesadamente-

-¡No debí levantarme esta mañana!-grite inconscientemente ignorando que él me escucho-

-¿¡Que dijo!?- me pregunto enojado y caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho…había empeorado la situación, así que trate inútilmente de buscar una excusa-

-Que…debí escucharlo mientras explicaba-corregí mientras me encogía de hombros, toda la clase rio anta mi comentario incluyendo a Elsa, quien dio apenas una pequeña risita y cubrió su boca con su mano disimulando un poco, pero yo la veía bien, al menos un avance-

-¡También está castigado mañana!-me grito el, yo gruñí molesto volví a clavar mi rostro en el pupitre mientras él se daba la vuelta-

-¿Este día se puede poner peor?- le pregunte a Hiccup-

-Pues eso depende… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tu mamá?-me respondió el, yo abrí mis ojos por completo al recordar eso, la voz de mi madre diciendo "Un castigo más y te dejare sin videojuegos por un mes"-

-¡Oh demonios!-grite en voz baja, para que el profesor no me escuchara- Hiccup ¿Podrías pasar recogiendo a Emma? Creo que yo no voy a poder-le pedí a mi amigo-

-Claro, no hay problema- me respondió el con una sonrisa-

-Gracias-le respondí-

La última hora transcurrió rápidamente, vi como todos se marchaban dejándome en el salón, mis amigos se despidieron de mí, curiosamente también Mérida y Rapunzel…pero Elsa ni siquiera me miro o al menos lo evito.

-Señor Frost le eh asignado una hora de castigo, valla al salón de castigo en este momento-yo volví a suspirar-

-Ya voy, ya voy-dije rendido y dirigiéndome hacia el salón-

El instituto era algo grande así que me demore algo subiendo las escaleras y buscando el salo, hasta que por fin lo encontré…no me esperaba que… ¿Por qué Elsa estaba ahí? Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de afuera con los brazos cruzados, y con una expresión de frustración en su rostro que cambio por una de asombro cuando me vio y después volvió a una de frustración mientras desviaba violentamente su mirada de mí, ¡Era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella! Estaba sola…o al menos eso creía.

-Ho-hola…Elsa… ¿t-también te castigaron?-le pregunte nerviosamente intentando entablar una conversación con ella-

-¿No deberías entrar?-me respondió fríamente y sin mirarme, yo solo agache la cabeza y entre al salón-

Adentro se encontraba el maestro sentado en su escritorio mientras leía un libro y al fondo se encontraba una chica sentada en uno de los pupitres mientras apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos y golpeaba el pupitre con sus dedos provocando un sonido bastante repetitivo, era una chica con el cabello rojizo recogido en dos trenzas, que le hacían dar un toque infantil y a la vez inocente, vestía con una blusa morada de mangas largas y unos jeans azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color azul bastante similar a los de Elsa, el profesor me pidió que tomara asiento en el otro extremo del salón para que no pudiéramos hablar, él estaba muy distraído con su libro ni siquiera nos veía así que me imagino que era la soluciona más fácil. Voltee a verla y ella me saludo animadamente con su mano, yo le devolví el saludo de la misma manera ella saco una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir algo, luego la convirtió en un avión y me la aventó abrí la hoja de papel que tan solo decía un "hola" yo escribí en la misma y le respondí casi con el mismo saludo, en ese momento empezamos una conversación con aviones de papel.

-"¿Castigado?

-"Si al parecer tu también"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

-"1 hora ¿y tú?"

-"2 horas"

-"Oh…lo siento…mi nombre es Jack ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Anna, mucho gusto"

-"Mucho gusto Anna, ¿Por qué te castigaron?"

-"Me quede dormida en clases…no pude dormir anoche"

-"Eso suena mal"

-"Muy mal y lo peor es que hice que mi hermana llegara tarde y creo que ahora está enojada conmigo"

En ese momento empecé a pensar

-"¿Tu hermana es la chica que está afuera? ¿De casualidad su nombre es Elsa?"

-"¿Sigue allí afuera? ¡Qué alivio! Pensé que me había dejado… ¿Eres su amigo?"

-"Algo así…es algo complicado"

Continuamos lanzándonos aviones de papel durante toda una hora, hablando de un montón de cosas, nada importante sobre nuestras vidas solo cosas casuales, hasta que mi hora de castigo se había terminado, el profesor aparto su vista del libro y nosotros escondimos todos los aviones de papel que habíamos lanzado rápidamente.

-Se acabó tu hora Frost, puedes irte- me dijo el profesor sin apartar la vista de su libro-

Yo me despedí disimuladamente de Anna, ella me respondió de la misma manera, no fue tan malo estar castigado después de todo, lástima que no podría decir lo mismo de ella tenía que estar otra hora ahí adentro sola, pero ya no podía hacer nada, Salí del aula cuando me di cuenta de algo, olvide mi patineta adentro, intente llamar al profesor para poder sacarla pero la puerta se había cerrado y parecía no escucharme, suspire pensadamente mientras chocaba mi cabeza contra un muro, entonces fue cuando vi a Elsa se encontraba medio dormida en el asiento había estado esperando a su hermana todo ese tiempo, tan solo sonreí cuando la vi, a pesar de que me tratara así la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo y en el fondo sabía que de una u otra manera lo merecía un poco, entonces pensé un momento y me di cuenta: tenía que esperar a que abrieran la puerta de nuevo para sacar mi patineta y ella esperaba a su hermana ¡Era el momento perfecto para estar a solas con ellas! Sin pensarlo dos veces me senté a su lado, pero ella estaba casi dormida, no noto mi presencia, hubo un momento en que se dejó vencer por el sueño y dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, se quedó así durante varios minutos, me sentí en el cielo en ese momento, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, mientras se formaba una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro, pero luego de varios minutos más empezaba a reaccionar.

-Uhhmm…-empezó a moverse un poco y abría sus ojos con pesadez, se sobresaltó de inmediato al ver donde apoyaba su cabeza- ¡Ah!...oh…solo eres tu-dijo algo aliviada y soplando un mechón de su cabello que se encontraba en su rostro-

-También me da gusto verte Elsa…

-Yo no dije eso en ningún momento-dijo algo indiferente, se formó un silencio incomodo en ese momento, decidí romperlo rápidamente-

-¿Esperas a Anna?-le pregunte, ella se sobresaltó-

-¿Cómo es que tú conoces a mi hermana?-me pregunto seria-

-Pues…estuve una hora ahí adentro-le dije tímidamente ella pareció tranquilizarse nuevamente-

-Da igual…-me contesto fríamente, pero nunca espere que ella continuara nuestra pequeña "Conversación"- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tu hora ya se acabo

-Deje la patineta que me regalaste adentro…no voy a irme sin ella-le respondí con algo de nostalgia en mi voz, ella pareció sorprenderse y fijo sus ojos en mi-

-¿Aun la conservas?- me pregunto interesada-

-Por supuesto-dije también mirándola- es importante para mi…-ella se quedó estática un momento, pero luego emitió una risilla desinteresada- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Me sorprende que algo te importe-dijo fríamente, yo entristecí en cuanto dijo eso-

-Tal vez no me dé cuenta a tiempo de lo que de verdad me importa…

-Si…tal vez ese sea tu problema

-¿Crees que pueda cambiar?- le pregunte con firmeza ella me miro algo impresionada-

-Los cambios son difíciles, lo por experiencia…-dijo ella con algo de tristeza, ¿Acaso dije algo mal? Decidí dejarme de rodeos, respire profundo y me arme de valor para hablar-

-Elsa ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme por lo que hice?-pregunto muy nervioso, ella me miro aún más impresionada-

-No puedes reparar los errores que cometiste en el pasado Jack…-dijo con tristeza-

-Elsa… ¿Tú me odias?- le pregunte ella, se quedó muda por unos momentos-

-Yo…yo…-trato de hablar con dificultad, hasta que al final soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar- yo…no puedo odiarte Jack…-dijo finalmente, yo forme una sonrisa al escuchar eso-…pero tampoco puedo perdonarte…-la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro-

-Elsa…yo…sé que me equivoque, sé que fui un idiota, sé que merezco que me odies y no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, pero…quiero demostrarte que he cambiado, que no volveré a darme cuenta tarde de lo que realmente me importa…-dije lo más sincero posible ella, cerro sus ojos y pareció alterarse un poco-

-Basta Jack…-dijo ella, pero yo hice caso omiso-

-Tú me importas Elsa…-dije finalmente, ella volvió a abrir sus ojos y los dirigió hacia los míos-por favor…si no puedes perdonarme ahora al menos…dame una oportunidad para…ganarme tu perdón- cuando acabe de decir ella mordió su labio inferior y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, para luego volver a ponerla en mí, su boca quería hablar pero veía que intentaba sacar sus palabras con dificultad-

-Lo pensare…-dijo con dificultad, puede que haya sido solo un "Tal vez" pero me conformaba con eso por el momento, sonreí, pero ella pareció sonrojarse un poco-

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-le dije sonriendo-

-No he dicho que si-me contesto-

-Fue un "tal vez" pero al menos es algo para mí- le dije sonriendo, ella se quedó callada-

-Elsa yo…-estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, salió Anna y tenía mi patineta en las manos-

-¡Oh! Me alegra que sigas aquí, se te olvido esto-dijo mientras me entregaba mi patineta- ¡Elsa!-grito ella antes de lanzarse sobre su hermana para abrazarla- pensé que te habías ido…

-No te dejaría aquí sola Anna-le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora luego desvió su mirada hacia mí-veo que decías la verdad…punto a tu favor-dijo con una medie sonrisa-

-Hey -dijo Anna pícaramente- ¿se conocen?-dijo mientras le picaba una costilla a Elsa con su dedo, ya veo a que se refería hace años cuando me dijo que era exagerada-

-Anna-le regaño ella, yo la miraba apunto de reír, cuando me dedico una mirada seria ok…un punto menos para mí- Vámonos las chicas no tienen que estar esperando-dijo ella mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermana con una sonrisa y se marchaban del lugar-

Puede que todavía no me perdone pero… ¡Tengo una esperanza!

* * *

**¡Bien! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero les guste, al parecer Elsa le dará una nueva oportunidad a Jack o ¿Quién sabe? Cualquier cosa puede pasar en el próximo capítulo, pero bueno espero sus sugerencias, reviews o tomatazos, ¡un saludo a **_**Jelsa, laidyx **__**LaylaIntegra**__**thefancreepy001**__**MyobiXHitachiin**_**y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Una nueva oportunidad

**Parte VI**

**Nota: los personajes de DreamWorks y Disney no me pertenecen**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

* * *

Me mantenía encerrado e inmovilizado en ese lugar frió, estrecho y oscuro, la única luz que se filtraba a través de este sitio eran tres rayos de luz que daban directamente en mis ojos, yo intentaba divisar si pasaba alguna persona que podría liberarme del encierro de donde estaba, forcejeé un poco impulsando mi cuerpo de adelante a atrás para poder liberarme, pero fue inútil, estaba inmovilizado y exhausto, así es me encontraba encerrado en un estúpido casillero, mi última opción era gritar por ayuda esperando que el conserje o alguien que quedara en el instituto me escuchara y ayudara, lo hice durante aproximadamente 10 minutos…y no conseguí ninguna respuesta, por un momento pensé en rendirme y solo quedarme ahí, pero aun así lo intente una vez más.

-¿Hola…? ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- pedí nuevamente volviendo a tambalearme para que el casillero se moviera, pero nuevamente no obtuve ninguna respuesta, suspire exhausto- hoy tampoco debí levantarme de mi cama

-Concuerdo contigo-agrego una voz desde afuera que hizo que me sobresaltara y volviera a recuperar mis esperanzas conocía bien esa voz y sabia a quien pertenecía-

-¿Elsa?... ¡sácame de aquí por favor!-le pedí casi rogándole, moviendo aún más el casillero-

-¿Por qué? Debería dejarte ahí adentro por lo imprudente que fuiste-me regaño ella desde afuera, en realidad si había sido imprudente, lo sabía, pero jamás pensé terminar encerrado en un casillero-

-¡Por favor! Ayúdame…sabes por qué lo hice-le dije tratando de excusarme-

-Vaya…pues es la excusa más real que has usado hasta ahora-me dijo ella, en ese momento me por vencido si no me abriría la puerta al menos no quería ganarme otro regaño de su parte, suspire exhausto, lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara-

-Está bien Elsa, déjame aquí hasta mañana si no me abrirás-dije con tristeza en mi voz, pero en ese momento sentí como la puerta se desplazaba hacia adelante y mi cuerpo caía a medida que esta se abría, terminando finalmente en el suelo, mire hacia arriba y me encontré con una agradable vista, era Elsa y no se encontraba exactamente enojada o frustrada al contrario su gesto expresaba que le causaba algo de gracia, tan solo atine a sonreír ante su expresión-

-Nunca dije que no lo aria-me dijo irónicamente y con una sonrisa, yo me levante para mirarla más claramente-

-Bien, se supone que el gracioso soy yo-le dije sonriendo-

-No me considero graciosa-me respondió ella- además, aun que te dejara ahí el conserje te hubiera encontrado, no era necesario gritar tanto-agrego ella con una pequeña risa-

-Está bien, está bien no pensé en eso Okey-le dije rascándome la nuca-

-Parece que nunca piensas en nada-me respondió ella divertida-

-Excepto en ti- le respondí impresionándola y cambiando su gesto de sonrisa a uno sonrojado e impresionado-

-Idiota…-agrego mientras se daba vuelta para irse, yo la tome del bazo sin lastimarla para llamar su atención-

-Espera…dime ¿ya lo decidiste? No me dijiste nada a la salida…-le dije, esperando alguna respuesta de ella, hubo una breve pausa y un silencio incomodo decidí romperlo antes de que respondiera- digo el día fue muy pesado entiendo que olvidaras decírmelo…-le dije incentivándole a que me diera una respuesta…y recordando lo todo lo que había pasado antes de que llegara a este momento-

* * *

**Flash back**

Me había levantado temprano esa mañana, no quería volver a llegar tarde y ganarme otro castigo, era la primera semana de clases y ya me había ganado muchos castigos, así que esta vez me asegure de dejar mi reloj a la hora adecuada, fui todo el camino en mi patineta hasta llegar al instituto y al parecer si había llegado a buena hora aun había muchos alumnos en el pasillo, me dirigí a mi salón de clases, habían uno que otro estudiante charlando y al fondo veía a mis amigos y…bueno Eugene estaba hablando animadamente con Rapunzel, pero…¿Qué hacia Hiccup hablando con Elsa?...me acerque con un gesto de disgusto hacia mi amigo y mi…bueno…eeeemmm ¿posible amiga?...¡como sea! Camine hasta ellos hasta que vi a Mérida escribiendo con un gesto bastante desesperado, en mi curiosidad la observe lo que hacía y distrayéndome de lo que realmente me importaba le pregunte…

-Hey ¿Qué escribes?-pregunte llamando su atención-

-¡Olvide hacer la tarea!-me respondió ella molesta, en ese momento hubo una explocion en mi cabeza-

-¿¡Había tarea!?-grite llamando la atención de algunos, luego me dirigí a mi buen amigo Eugene-¡Amigo! ¿Hiciste la tarea?

-Si-me respondió el-

-¿Me la prestas?-le pregunte casi rogando con la mirada-

-Sí, pero está mal-me contesto el-

-¡No importa préstamela!- exclame desesperado-

Entonces así comencé mi día había olvidado hacer mi tarea y trataba de hacerla a la velocidad de la luz mientras incómodamente escuchaba las risas de Hiccup y Elsa que me desconcentraban de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de eso tuve que continuar con mi tarea, continúe así durante unos minutos, y escuche a Mérida exclamar que había terminado, lo que me había frustrado aún más ¡yo aún no terminaba! Y el profesor entraba por la puerta ¡Demonios! Luche nuevamente contra el tiempo e ignore todo lo que dijo antes de recoger la tarea solo para ganarme un poco de tiempo y… ¡Lo había conseguido! Termine a tiempo para entregársela, luego pude tumbarme exhausto en mi pupitre…pero tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo… ¡Hiccup! Mire hacia mi derecha para encontrarlo con la mirada ya no estaba hablando con Elsa…pero en ese momento pensé…Hiccup es mi amigo y además no debería dejarme llevar así por mis celos, Elsa aun no me perdonaba y estoy seguro que si le hacia una escena de celos en ese momento no solo iba a perder cualquier oportunidad con ella sino que también era probable que Hiccup se enojara conmigo y eso no estaría bien.

La primera hora transcurrió normalmente hasta su fin, en el rato libre aproveche para acercarme a Elsa.

-Hola-le salude tímidamente sin ponerme al frente de ella-

-Hola…-respondió ella sin voltear a verme o mostrar alguna emoción en su voz-

-Y… ¿Cómo la pasaste ayer?-le pregunte tratando de hacer una conversación-

-Bien…-me contesto sin mirarme y nuevamente sin emoción en su voz-

-Eh…genial…yo también la pase…- mi voz fue silenciada por una bola de papel que callo en mi mejilla- ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué demo…?-dije tomando la bola de papel y abriéndola, dentro de ella había un mensaje que decía "Perdedor" mire en la dirección de donde había venido y me encontré con la risa de Hans-Maldito…-susurre con furia mientras aplastaba el papel con mi mano-

-¿Aun te odia?-me pregunto Elsa… ¡Bien! Al menos había llamado su atención-

-Al parecer sí, no te imaginas lo mucho que me ha molestado estos últimos 2 años- le dije y al parecer pareció prestarme atención, volteo para verme-

-Me hago a la idea, ayer intento pasarse de listo conmigo -me dijo ella, entonces pensé…entonces si fue ella quien abofeteo a Hans el día de ayer-

-Y…me imagino que no te quedaste callada ¿no?

-No soy la misma de antes Jack-me dijo ella con una mirada de confianza-

-Se nota…-refiriéndome a la marca que aun tenia Hans en su mejilla-Me sorprende que no te metieras en problemas por eso

-El me provoco, digamos que era mi palabra contra la suya

-Ya veo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-añadí tímidamente-

-Claro

-Si tu papá te saco de este instituto… ¿Por qué te reinscribiste?-dije finalmente y pareció cambiar su expresión a una de tristeza, desvió su mirada de mi para luego soltar un suspiro-

-Eso…no es de tu incumbencia- su voz sonaba entre enojo y tristeza, luego se volteó y dejo de verme ¡Oh demonios! Arruine la conversación, punto menos para mí… ¿acaso dije algo malo?-

-B-bueno yo…-trate de hablar antes de ser interrumpido por Eugene-

-¡Jack! Vamos es la hora de educación física- me llamo el-

-¡Ya voy!- vi como Elsa se levantaba de su asiento y salía del aula- este día va a ser largo-dije suspirando y levantándome para dirigirme al gimnasio-

Ya en la hora de educación física, todos nos encontrábamos en fila con nuestros respectivos uniformes que solo consistían en una camisa blanca, un short azul y un calzado deportivo, al frente se encontraba nuestro profesor Áster un alto fornido y algo intimidante profesor para la mayoría, pero no tanto para mí, caminando de izquierda a derecha mientras nos observaba a todos.

-Muy bien que tenemos aquí, parece que tenemos caras nuevas este año…-dijo el profesor refiriéndose a las alumnas nuevas, para luego mirarme a mí- y otras no tanto…no quiero tonterías este año… ¿Entendido Frost?-me dijo casi en la cara y los demás alumnos dirigieron su mirada hacia a mí, digamos que tenía algo de historia con este profesor, no es que lo odiara al contrario era por poco mi maestro favorito, me gustaba mucho ver sus rabietas cuando no hacia los que él quería-

-Entendido profesor…no más bromas y justificaciones de salud falsas…-le dije encogiéndome de hombros-

-Bien…-contesto el dándose la vuelta-

-Por ahora…-le dije a mis amigos en voz baja para que él no me escuchara-

-Muy bien chicos, aremos un rápido juego de quemados para calentar-añadió girando un balón sobre su dedo, mientras que se escucharon unos quejidos por parte de la mayoría de la clase, no era el juego favorito de algunos, incluyéndome, Hans y los mastodontes de sus amigos siempre intentaban darme de primero-Hans al frente-pidió el profesor haciendo que el dará un paso adelante en frente de todos- muy bien tu serás el capitán de equipo 1 y el capitán del equipo dos será…-en ese momento se acercó a Elsa y esta pareció mantener su postura de seriedad- tu cara se me hace familiar pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Elsa Frozen-respondió ella con voz firme y segura, el profesor la observo unos segundos antes de tomar su decisión-

-Mmmmmm… ¡Al frente!-le ordeno el profesor, ella solo asintió y camino con gracia hasta llegar al lado de Hans- ¡Bien elijan a sus integrantes! Elsa…empieza tú-pidió el profesor-

-Mérida-Llamo ella a la pelirroja que tan solo camino con una sonrisa para ponerse detrás de ella-

-Rapunzel- dijo Hans lanzándole una mirada competitiva a Elsa, que parecía haberse alterado por esa decisión ya que miro con enojo a Hans, la rubia tan solo camino disgustada mientras se ponía detrás de él y se encogía de hombros ante la mirada de preocupación de Mérida-

-Hiccup- llamo Elsa a mi amigo cosa que me disgusto un poco… ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Es mi amigo, es mi amigo-

-Kim- llamo Hans-

-Eugene-llamo Elsa…No sé por qué razón pero…en ese momento pensé que tal vez me escogerían de último recurso-

-Macintosh-llamo Hans a uno de sus amigos-

-Guy- llamo Elsa-

Bueno luego de eso ya se imaginaran lo que paso, ambos siguieron escogiendo integrantes hasta que solo quedábamos dos uno de los amigos de Hans y yo, era el turno de escoger de Elsa, rodo sus ojos observando que no tenía mucho de donde escoger, no escogería a uno de los amigos de Hans así que afortunadamente para mí no tuvo más elección, suspiro fastidiada antes de escoger.

-Jack…-dijo ella, yo pase al frente para colocarme en su equipo y ella intento no mirarme, seguidamente Hans escogió al último que quedaba y los equipos ya estaban formados, ambos tomamos un lado de la cancha y los balones se encontraban a mitad de la línea que dividía el campo-

-¡Suerte!-dijo animadamente Rapunzel antes de pasar al otro lado-

-¡Igual!- les dijeron Elsa y Mérida algo dolidas por ver a su querida prima en un equipo contrario-

-3…2…1 ¡Adelante!-grito el profesor en señal de inicio-

Corrí rápidamente para alcanzar un balón pude tomar uno, sin pensarlo dos veces lo avente a Hans quien para mi mala suerte lo esquivo, para luego lanzar el suyo hacia Elsa, me preocupe un poco al principio, pero eso desapareció al ver como lo había atrapado con una sola mano mientras sostenía otro balón con su otra mano lanzo ambos, uno en dirección de Hans quien nuevamente lo esquivo, pero cayó al suelo y se escabullía rápidamente para evitar los demás balones y el otro en dirección a uno de los amigos de Hans quien fue descalificado en cuanto el balón impacto contra su estómago, Su equipo aún mantenía un buen número de jugadores al igual que el nuestro, yo me distraje un momento observando como Elsa esquivaba, atrapaba y lanzaba los balones con gran destreza había adquirido un increíble físico a lo largo de estos años, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz.

-¡Jack! ¡Concéntrate!-me grito ella rápidamente mira al frente y logre apenas esquivar un balón que venía hacia mí, cortesía de Kim, y me hizo caer al suelo pero aún no estaba descalificado-

Hiccup logro descalificar a dos jugadores del equipo contrario cuando lanzo dos balones al mismo tiempo, pero quedo desprotegido y fue descalificado por un tiro de Hans, solo quedábamos cuatro jugadores en el equipo de Elsa y tres en el de Hans gracias a Hiccup, quedábamos Elsa, Mérida, Eugene y yo, del otro lado quedaban Hans, Kim quien se había escabullido para que ningún valón le alcanzara y Rapunzel quien se concentraba más en esquivar los balones y evitaba lanzarlos y si lo hacia sus tiros no eran muy fuertes, ambos equipos nos dedicamos miradas competitivas y una que otra de odio, Elsa se preparó para lanzar apuntando a Hans, quien logró atraparlo con dificultad, Kim parecía asustada sosteniendo su balón tras recibir un tiro por parte mía lo esquivo tirándose al suelo y Hans logro bloquear con el mismo balón uno de los precisos tiros de Mérida, quedando solamente Rapunzel en pie lanzo su balón tímidamente y fallando en el intento de darme…si a eso se le pudo llamar intento, Eugene extendió su brazo hacia atrás con la intención de lanzar el balón a Rapunzel pero se detuvo en medio vuelo en cuanto lo iba a lanzar.

-No puedo…-dije el bajando su balón-

-Flynn- dijo Rapunzel enternecida por el comportamiento caballeroso de mi amigo, pero el sentimiento no duro mucho ya que Eugene distraído recibió un impacto por parte de Kim- ¡Oye!-le regaño Rapunzel algo enojada-

Hans intento volver a levantarse y nuevamente esquivo un lanzamiento de Mérida, luego lanzando el suyo hacia mi haciendo que nuevamente cayera al suelo para esquivarlo, Elsa se dispuso a darle a Kim, extendió su brazo hacia atrás para luego dejar ir el balón de sus manos en dirección a Kim, quien en ese momento hizo una de sus artimañas y tomo bruscamente a Rapunzel del brazo y la jalo para cubrirse del ataque de Elsa, el tiro le dio a la rubia justamente en su cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo y Elsa se sintió culpable ante esto.

-¡Rapunzel!-grito Elsa preocupada por su prima-

-Al menos sirvió para algo- Se burló Kim-

-Maldita…-dijo Mérida entre dientes para luego lanzar con puntería un balón hacia la cabeza de Kim que esta vez no pudo esquivar-

Elsa se encontraba distraída por lo que recientemente había pasado y no pudo ver cuando Hans tomo un balón y lo lanzo con fuerza en dirección a ella, yo pude ver esto con anticipación y no podía permitir que ese imbécil la golpeara, me levante lo más rápidamente que pude y me puse delante de Elsa como un escudo, provocando que el tiro me diera directamente en la cabeza, volviendo a caer al suelo casi inconsciente, pero no lo suficiente como para no ver como ella ponía un gesto de frustración al verme tendido en el piso, su mente volvió al juego y tomo el balón que me había golpeado, entrecerró sus ojos para luego apuntar con precisión y fuerza hacia Hans, dio un tiro bastante fuerte que esta vez fue imposible de esquivar para él y le dio directamente en el rostro ¡Eso era todo! Juego terminado.

-¡El equipo de la señorita Frozen gana!-grito el profesor, todos los del equipo dieron un grito de alegría, yo seguía en el piso al menos pensaba que Elsa vendría a ayudarme, pero en ese momento su prioridad era su querida prima quien también se encontraba tendida en el piso, mientras que Hiccup me ayudaba a mí a levantarme-

-¡Jack! ¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto el mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-

-No fue nada…estoy bien-me sentó en una banca para luego pasarme una bolsa de hielo, a mi lado pusieron a Rapunzel que aun parecía adolorida por el golpe-

-Rapunzel…en verdad lo siento-se disculpaba Elsa mientras colocaba la bolsa de hielo en su frente-

-Tranquila Elsa, estoy bien y no fue tu culpa es culpa de Kim-dijo la rubia tratando de consolarla-

-Aun así…te golpee muy fuerte-dijo ella-

-Bueno eso no te lo niego…-añadió con una expresión de dolor- ¡pero mira el lado bueno! Ella tampoco salió ilesa ¿o no Mérida?

-Cierto, me vengue por ustedes-decía la pelirroja con orgullo y las tres rieron levemente, Elsa volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa-

-Gracias por la ayuda Jack… ¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo Elsa al fin interesada por mi ¡Bien un punto más para mí!-

-Si tranquila…deberías ver como quedo Hans ahora aparte de tener la mejilla marcada tendrá un ojo morado-dije en forma divertida y riéndome un poco cuando un dolor se me vino a la cabeza- ¡Auch!-me queje-

-¡Jack!…-dijo ella asustada y poniendo sus manos en mi rostro para examinarme, yo me sonroje violentamente, estaba tan cerca, aunque para los demás solo era gratitud para mí era mucho más que eso abrió sus ojos por completo antes de hablar- ¡Estas sangrando!-dijo asustada-

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-se acercó el profesor, para luego examinar mi herida- vaya…creo que tendrás que ir a la enfermería, vaya Frost al fin una justificación real ¿Quién lo diría?-dijo el irónicamente-

-¿Puedo acompañarlo?-pidió Elsa, lo cual me dejo casi boquiabierto ¿estaba interesada por mí?-

-Por supuesto señorita Frozen, no lo iba a dejar ir solo de todas maneras- el profesor se retiró mientras que Elsa y los demás me ayudaron a levantarme y seguidamente continúe caminando sostenido por Elsa quien, puso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para darme un soporte y antes de salir del gimnasio escuchamos unas cuantas burlas-

-Vaya, vaya así que los novios regresaron-dijo Kim burlándose-

-¿Te pegue muy fuerte Frost?-añadió Hans también burlándose-jajaja ¿ahora qué? ¿Tu novia te llevara a la enfermería?- cada palabra que salía de su boca me frustraba aún más, Elsa se volteó para mirarlo con enojo y una frialdad que daban miedo-

-Cierra la boca o seré yo la que te mande a la enfermería-dijo ella mirándolos con desprecio, Hans se quedó callado ante esto pero con una mirada de frustración, Elsa ya le había demostrado que no dejaría ser pisoteada por nadie y mucho menos por el- y solo para aclarar el NO ES MI NOVIO-dijo finalmente y con un semblante serio, mientras dejaba a ese par a atrás y se marchaba conmigo, de alguna u otra forma me afecto un poco ya que hubiera deseado reaccionar con su misma madures hace años atrás, tal vez así las cosas hubieran sido distintas quien sabe-

Llegamos a la enfermería sin decir ni una sola palabra, yo disfrutaba el simple hecho de estar junto a ella, la enfermera empezó a revisarme al parecer no era nada muy grave, solo me vendo la cabeza y me dio otra bolsa de hielo, me pidió reposar en la enfermería unos minutos más, ella se retiró dejándonos a mí y a Elsa…solos, así que decidí romper el silencio.

-Elsa… ¿Por qué me acompañaste?- le pregunte-

-¿Te incomoda mi presencia?- respondió ella sin mirarme a los ojos-

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?...solo lo digo porque bueno…me extraña- no recibí ninguna respuesta por parte de ella- ¿Lo hiciste solo por gratitud?- le pregunte finalmente-

-Si-respondió con frialdad, pero claro, era muy pronto para hacerse ilusiones ¿no? Me quede callado unos momentos muy incomodos por cierto, pero entonces me fije en algo que se encontraba encima de un mostrador-

-Sabes…ya me siento mejor ¿podemos salir?-pregunte levantándome-

-Claro…-asintió ella levantándose y saliendo de la sala yo me quede y fui a por mi objetivo, cuando Salí de la sala tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no pasó desapercibida por Elsa- Jack… ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué? No hice nada- ella me miro insistente- okey si, mira esto-dije mientras le enseñaba unos polvos pica pica que saque de mis bolsillos-

-¿Para qué es eso?-pregunto ella-

-¿No es obvio? Para Hans, Kim y compañía-se cruzó de brazos- Oye admite que se lo merecen- en ese momento empezó a caminar ignorándome, yo trate de llamar su atención- vamos Elsa lo pondré en sus pupitres y luego la tirare ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-Jack es por mucho la idea más estúpida que has tenido, van a saber que fuiste tú y no quiero pensar en la consecuencias-me regaño ella- Además ¿Por qué lo haces? Los vencimos, lo único que hacen es hablar, no hagas una tontería

-Lo hago por ti…no voy a dejar que hablen así de ti sin que tengan su merecido

-Puedo defenderme sola y lo sabes

-Aun así no puedes detenerme- le dije desafiante-

-No, y no lo are, no me importa si lo haces por mi estas solo en esto-dijo aún más indiferente mientras se iba-

Estaba decidido a hacerlo, tal vez por un arranque de estupidez pero cuando tenía ganas de vengarme o hacer una broma la hacía por sobre todas las cosas, y así fue como lleve a cabo mí no tan elaborado plan en la última hora de clases, efectivamente funciono o al menos eso parecía, Hans y Kim estaban rascándose a mas no poder por mi broma ¡era increíble! Todo el salón se burlaba de ellos, pero por mi risa en especial y por qué uno de los topos de Hans me vio sostener los polvos me habían descubierto, ni Hans ni Kim eran de las personas que arreglaban las cosas con las autoridades del instituto…preferían más bien tomar justicia propia, al igual que muchos, pero había un problema, sabía que había metido la pata cuando me descubrieron de seguro me aria algo a la salida así que decidí que Hiccup y Eugene se fueran sin mí con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer antes de irme, no sin antes pedirle a Hiccup que recogiera a mi hermana OTRA VEZ, sabía que si me iba con ellos también les harían algo y no los iba a meter en un problema en el que yo me metí solo, efectivamente a la salida se encontraba un grupo de chicos enormes esperándome y con ellos Kim y Hans con unas caras que expresaban su enojo, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que me alcanzaron, no podían golpearme dentro del instituto así que lo único que se les ocurrió fue dejarme encerrado como un animal en un casillero, pero antes de eso me entere por boca de Hans que lo polvos eran de él, la enfermera los vio y se los confisco, al parecer iba a ponérselos a las tres chicas, desde ese punto de vista ya no me arrepentía mucho de haberlo hecho al menos hice algo bueno, pero supongo que había perdido como 100 puntos con Elsa, cosa que me dolía un poco.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

-¿Y bien?- insistí con mi pregunta-

-Jack…sabes…la primera vez que llegue a esta ciudad pensaba que no tendría amigos…hasta que apareciste tu…-me dijo con una media sonrisa-…pero luego me lastimaste- la sonrisa de su rostro se borró-…aunque parezca que allá cambiado mucho…aún tengo miedo de muchas cosas…volver a ser lastimada es una de ellas…no quiero ilusionarme con tu amistad y que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo…lo siento Jack-se volteo para irse, Elsa tenía razón era normal que no confiara en mi pero esta vez era distinto no volvería a dejarla ir, me coloque enfrente de ella para detenerla-

-Por favor, escúchame, ya te lo dije ayer sé que me equivoque y que no merezco que me perdones, pero sé que tú no eres así, sé que en el fondo quieres volver a confiar en mi tanto como yo quiero volver a estar contigo…como amigos, Elsa sé que tienes miedo de que te lastime, pero si nunca me das una oportunidad o le das la oportunidad a los demás de tener tu confianza nunca sabrás como es en verdad esa persona, yo he cambiado ahora sé que de verdad me importas y no es por tu cambio físico ni nada de eso, es porque a pesar de los años que estuvimos separados yo nunca te olvide y siempre supe que perdí en ti un gran corazón y ahora quiero reparar eso, si me das solo una…la última oportunidad te prometo que no la arruinare lo prometo…

-Jack…-susurró ella ante todo lo que había dicho, parecía haberle afectado mucho- ¿Q-que haces?-pregunto nerviosa al ver que había hecho lo más inesperado que pude haber hecho, me coloque de rodillas ante ella, mientras que mis ojos amenazaban con romper en llanto, en realidad no quería perderla, incluso tenía miedo de perderla otra vez-

-Elsa…por favor…perdóname-dije finalmente con una voz sincera-

-¡Basta! ¡Levántate!-me ordeno, yo obedecí poniéndome de pie, ella se volteo para no mirarme- T-te daré…una oportunidad…s-solo una si… ¡si la desperdicias ni pienses que te daré otra!- su voz se escuchaba bastante quebradiza, me coloque nuevamente en frente de ella para ver como unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, había logrado lo que conseguía y por dentro estaba más feliz que nunca, pero no quería pagar el precio de verla llorar, la tome de la cintura y le di un fuerte abrazo, al principio se resistió, pero luego me correspondió de igual manera-

Sin embargo, ese no era el fin del camino, logre lo que quería aunque sabía que en ese momento no me tenía el mismo aprecio que me tenía anteriormente, tenía una oportunidad ahora necesitaba aprovecharla y ganarme nuevamente su confianza sabiendo que si me equivocaba esta vez no habría vuelta atrás…

* * *

**¡Bien! Esta fue la parte 6 de la historia espero les allá gustado y puedan dejarme sus reviews: opiniones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias lo que deseen.**

**Por otro lado les quiero decir que siento que he omitido algunas cosas en este fanfic con respecto a la historia de Elsa así que he decidido escribir una nueva historia desde el punto de vista de Elsa y lo que pasó el tiempo que estuvo alejada de Jack…como sea… ¡díganme que les parece! ¡Un saludo para todos los que leen y siguen este fanfic y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Un día contigo

**Parte VII**

**Un día contigo**

**Nota: Los personajes de DreamWorks y Disney no me pertenecen**

* * *

Era un tranquilo y relajado fin de semana como cualquier otro y uno de los más felices para mí en cuanto recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior en el instituto. Por fin lo había conseguido, tal vez ella no me perdonara del todo, pero me dio una nueva oportunidad y no pienso perderla, le demostrare que siempre fue y será importante para mí y el que quiero reparar los errores que cometí en el pasado, pero en ese momento una duda inundaba mi cabeza, ¿Cómo? Sé que es algo muy improbable que ella vuelva a tenerme el aprecio que me tenía en el pasado, pero al menos quiero volver a ser una de las personas en las que ella pueda confiar, aunque en realidad mi corazón pedía a gritos algo diferente por ahora tendría que conformarme con eso, ¿Cómo lograría que me perdonara al menos lo suficiente como para que ella vuelva a confiar en mí? No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo, sé que ha cambiado mucho, demasiado considerando sus aspectos físicos y morales, pero sé que por dentro sigue siendo esa misma alma tierna, bondadosa y benevolente. No me puedo volver a equivocar, ya que no habría vuelta atrás esta vez y no pienso hacerlo tendré que tener mucho cuidado en cuanto a las decisiones que tome y las acciones realice, me llevo bien con sus primas y su hermana…o al menos eso creo, tal vez ese podría ser un puto a mi favor…

—Jack…

Ahora que lo pienso tengo la duda de si alguna vez les hablo a sus primas de mí, digo ellas parecían no conocerme o parecían no saber nada al respecto mío, tal vez ella nunca les dijo de mi…

—Jack

Eso significa, que no me ha recordado en todo este tiempo o…que la lastime tanto que ella no quería recordarme nunca y ahora le estaba obligando a que me diera su perdón y…

— ¡Jack!- me grito mi "querido" amigo Eugene sacándome por completo de mi tormenta de pensamientos

— ¿Qué? -pregunte tontamente saliendo bruscamente de mi cabeza, y volteando rápidamente para verlo, en ese momento analice el lugar donde me encontraba y me di cuenta…no era el mejor momento para pensar…

—Es tu turno viejo, Hiccup supero tu record de la semana pasada en la pista de obstáculos- al decir eso me di cuenta, me encontraba a punto de lanzarme a la pista de obstáculos con mi patineta, al final de la pista podía ver a Hiccup saludando felizmente, supongo que es porque había logrado supérame, puede que sea pésimo en matemáticas, un asco con la geometría y un pésimo portero de futbol, pero si había algo en lo que era bueno era patinando, ya sea sobre hielo, en patines o en estas circunstancias mi tan preciada patineta. Eugene me mostro el cronometro con el tiempo que había conseguido Hiccup, efectivamente me había superado, pero aun así yo sabía que podía hacerlo mejor— ¿Crees que puedas superarlo?

— ¿Qué si puedo superarlo? — Añadí mientras me colocaba mi casco— Estoy seguro— dije de lo más confiado y tratando de olvidarme del mundo para concentrarme en la pista-

—Muy bien tres…-empezó a contar el mientras yo tomaba mi posición para aventarme hacia aquel desafío—Dos…uno ¡Adelante!- grito finalmente haciendo que yo despegara rápidamente del punto de partida, con mis ojos entrecerrados analizaba cada obstáculo de la pista saltándolo y esquivándolo audazmente, iba lo más rápido que podía rebasar el récord de Hiccup sin dificultad alguna, incluso podía sentir el suspenso entre él y Eugene respecto a si lo lograría o no, todo pasaba en cámara lenta para mí en ese momento, estaba a punto de superarlo a tan solo unos segundos cuando…

— ¡Hola Jack¡- me saludaba alegremente una rubia de ojos verdes seguida por otras tres chicas entre ellas, ese cabello rojo tan rebelde como ninguno, esa alegre sonrisa de una peli-rojiza de ojos azules y de alegre sonrisa y la que yo consideraba la más hermosa de las tres…Ese poseedora de un cabello rubio-platinado y unos hermosos ojos azules tan fríos y hermosos como el hielo que me congelaban con tan solo verla, quien me saludaba apenas con una mano ligeramente extendida en forma de saludo y una pequeña pero expresiva sonrisa que me resulto hipnotizaste en esos momentos, pero como había dicho antes…no era el mejor momento, sonreí de una forma estúpida extendiendo mi mano conforma de saludo, tomándole un poco menos de importancia a las demás chicas, para saludar con alegría a Elsa y concentrarme en aquella chica que capturaba mi atención, atención que en ese momento debí ponerle a la pista-

— ¡Hola E…!- eso fue todo lo que pude decir, luego de eso sentí como chocaba contra uno de los obstáculos haciendo que mi cuerpo callera bruscamente al suelo provocándome unos golpes bastante dolorosos a pesar de la protección que llevaba-

— ¡Jack!- gritaron preocupados mis amigos y también las chicas quienes corrieron a socorrerme un poco antes que mis amigos ya que se encontraban levemente más cerca, mi cabeza daba vueltas y ciertas partes de mi estaban bastante adoloridas, cerré los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos con pesadez y agracer un poco el haberme caído al ver el hermoso ángel que se encontraba observándome con preocupación ¿Estaba muerto? ¡No! Mi caída no fue tan grave pero la hermosa figura que tenía enfrente de mis ojos podía hacerme dudar lo contrario-

— ¿Jack? ¡Jack reacciona!- me grito su angelical voz, yo simplemente no podía quedarme sin respuesta-

—Ho…Hola Elsa-termine de decir ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, para por mi desgracia dejar de sostener mi cabeza y dejarme totalmente en el piso mientras yo intentaba volver a levantarme-

— ¡La próxima vez no quites la vista de la pista tonto!- me grito algo enojada, pero sabía que en su voz había preocupación-

—Jeje…si lo siento, me distraje…-dije algo sonrojado, aunque la materia no lo noto-

—Pues…lo siento amigo, la distracción te costó el record…-dijo Eugene mostrándome el cronometro, yo puse un rostro de impresión cuando lo vi ¡Me faltaba tan poco! — ¡Pero tu caída fue increíble! Esto se va para YouTube-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y rápidamente movía sus dedos-

— ¿¡Lo grabaste!?-dije con cara de espanto-

—Por supuesto que lo grabe, te dije que iba a grabar antes de comenzar pero tú tenías la cabeza en quién sabe dónde-Guardo su teléfono y las chicas se burlaron de mí, incluyendo a Elsa quien trataba de ocultar su risa cubriendo su boca con sus dedos-

—Ja Ja si Jack, se cayó…que divertido-añadí con sarcasmo, tratando de que dejaran de reírse— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? Este no es un lugar…precisamente para chicas

—No veo un letrero por ninguna parte- me dijo Elsa respondiendo a mi algo machista comentario, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de los artefactos que traía cada una, Mérida caminaba con una bicicleta BMX, Rapunzel cargaba un casco y una patineta rosa mientras que Anna y Elsa traían patines, en ese momento mi mente proceso y se me ocurrió…

—No me digan que ustedes…-Exprese mientras señalaba los objetos que traían, mis amigos parecían estar igual de impresionados que yo, sabía que Elsa podía patinar sobre hielo, pero no me esperaba que pudiera hacerlo también sobre ruedas…de ninguna de ellas de hecho, todas ellas intercambiaron miradas con una sonrisa y sin contestar a nada continuaron con su camino ignorándonos a nosotros-

— ¿Crees que en verdad sepan lo que hacen?- me pregunto Hiccup mientras observaba a las chicas-

—Pues viniendo de Elsa…creo que si sabe lo que hace-le conteste igual de embobado-

— ¿Y las otras?-Pregunto Eugene-

—No lo se

— ¡Entonces vamos!-añadió mi amigo-

—No creo que este bien que las sigamos-Dijo Hiccup-

— ¿Qué clase de caballeros seriamos si no las ayudamos cuando se caigan de sus patinetas?-Dijo el provocando una mirada sarcástica por parte mía y de Hiccup-

— ¿Eso o las grabaras para tu canal de YouTube?-Pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos-

—Emmmm… ¡Ambas!- dicho esto continuo su camino, mientras que Hiccup y yo nos miramos para después soltar un suspiro y seguir a Eugene-

—Esto promete…-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque, sacaba su teléfono y se disponía a grabar a las chicas-

—Haz lo que quieras-le añadió Hiccup y seguidamente camino en dirección a las chicas, yo no hice más que seguirlo, era mejor que solo ver como Eugene las grababa sin su permiso y además tenía una oportunidad para estar con Elsa— ¡Hola chicas!-les saludo amistosamente-

— ¡Hola!-le contestaron todas ellas igual de amistosamente ¿Cuándo se había hecho amigos?

— ¿Son nuevas en esto o saben lo que hacen?-pregunto el tranquilamente sin querer ofender a ninguna-

—Por supuesto- respondió Rapunzel- ninguna de nosotras es nueva en esto a Excepción de Anna- dijo señalando a la hermana de Elsa-

— ¿Y son buenas?-pregunte algo desafiante-

—No tanto como tú en las caídas pero si- me respondió Mérida, yo fruncí el ceño-

—Eso fue un accidente, si te crees tan buena demuéstralo-dije desafiándola-

—No necesito tu permiso-Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus guantes para bicicleta, se subía en esta y empezaba a correr con ella, en realidad me dejo con la boca abierta ¡Era increíble! Ni siquiera me prestaba atención, hacia unas acrobacias maravillosas con esa bicicleta mientras que su cabello se movía con el viento y parecía tan feliz y libre haciéndolo, mire hacia atrás para encontrarme con el rostro de sorpresa de Eugene-

— ¡Aquí voy!-grito Rapunzel imitando la acción de su prima, y que podía decir sus movimientos era igual de impresionantes que los de Mérida, me atrevería a decir que era tan buena como yo con la patineta, Hiccup también parecía impresionado y la boca de Eugene se abría cada vez más, yo solo esperaba al que para mí sería el espectáculo principal, quería ver a mi querida Elsa patinar, está ya tenía los patines puestos, pero esperaba a su hermana quien tenía un pequeño problema con la medida de sus patines, al parecer no podía ponérselos, me dedico una mirada dándose cuenta de las ganas que tenia de ver a Elsa-

—Adelante Elsa ve tu primero- le incentivo su hermana a que patinara sin ella-

—Se supone que estoy aquí para enseñarte Anna-le reprocho Elsa-

—Y lo harás…en cuanto me ponga estas cosas y creo que me tardare un poco, así que no te pierdas de la acción-añadió ella-

—Pero… ¿estas segura?- pregunto Elsa preocupándose por su hermanita-

— ¡Claro! Prometo llamarte en cuanto me los ponga ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo la peli-rojiza Elsa dudo un poco antes de contestar-

—Está bien…pero vendré por ti en cuanto te los pongas ¿Okey?-dijo ella con un tono de hermana mayor sobreprotectora-

— ¡Okey!-le respondió Anna y en ese momento empezó mi espectáculo-

Y valla que era un espectáculo y presiento que no solo para mí, Hiccup y Eugene también miraban boquiabiertos la manera en la que Elsa controlaba sus patines, sabía que patinaba bien, ¡Pero no tan bien! Era impresionante, esquivaba y saltaba obstáculos de la pista con suma facilidad y hacia unas acrobacias más que magnificas para mí, yo solo miraba embobado todo lo que hacía.

— ¡No me voy a quedar atrás!-Grito Hiccup antes de lanzarse a la pista junto con las chicas-

— ¡Tengo que hacer tomas más de cerca!-Grito Eugene uniéndose-

Yo me quede estático en ese lugar sin saber qué hacer, me hubiera quedado allí de no ser porque alguien y par ser más precisos ese "Alguien" fue la querida hermana de Elsa, Anna.

Caí a la pista y enseguida me puse sobre mi patineta, Eugene grababa todo, pero especialmente se concentraba en Rapunzel ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, Hiccup por otro lado estaba independiente, aunque de vez en cuando cruzaba una que otra palabra con Mérida y con Elsa, mientras que yo me acerque rápidamente a mi objetivo principal.

— ¡Hola!-le salude alcanzándola, ambos bajamos nuestra velocidad por precaución-

—No quites los ojos del camino Jack- me sugirió ella-

—Lo de hace rato fue un accidente, ya olvídalo, no volveré a caerme-le dije muy seguro-

—Sera difícil de olvidar una caída así-dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino-

—Jajaja eh tenido peores…y… ¿cuándo aprendiste a patinar así?- le pregunte literalmente rompiendo el hielo—digo sé que eres buena sobre hielo, pero no me imagine que también lo fueras sobre ruedas

—Aprendí hace tiempo, quería probar cosas nuevas-Me dijo ella-

—Así lo veo… ¿Y qué paso con tus lentes?-le pregunte, ambos bajamos un poco más la velocidad para poder hablar más a gusto-

—Uso lentillas, quería cambiar un poco mi aspecto-me dijo como si nada-

— ¿Un poco? ¡Has cambiado mucho!-añadí- Jamás pensé verte así…

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-me dijo ella enarcando una ceja, yo me puse nervioso en cuanto hizo esa pregunta-

— ¿Q-que?... ¡N-no!...-Ella levanto ambas cejas algo confusa- ¡eh! ¡Digo sí! ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto claro que me gustas!-dije autocorrigiéndome, ella me miro aún más confundida hasta que yo caí en cuanta de lo que había dicho- ¡Digo! ¡Digo!... ¡si me gusta!…me gusta tu cam…-no pude terminar mi frase ya que mi lengua me había castigado, nuevamente había vuelto a caer, esta vez no tan fuerte, pero lo suficientemente gracioso como para que volvieran a burlarse de mí, incluyendo a Elsa, quien insistía en cubrir su linda sonrisa mientras reía

— ¡Genial Jack! ¡Harás que gane muchos suscriptores!- me grito Eugene-

—Demonios…-dije mientras me levantaba con pesadez-

—Jaja ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Elsa-

—Si claro…eh no fue nada, estoy acostumbrado a esto-dije levantándome, en ese momento caí en cuenta que ella no tenía ninguna protección— ¡Oye! deberías ponerte por lo menos un casco-le regañe

—Nunca me caigo- dijo ella con seguridad- además le preste el mío a Anna

—Eso no es excusa- le continúe reprochando, mientras me quitaba el casco-

— ¿Qué haces?-me pregunto sin darme tiempo de detenerme le coloque el casco en la cabeza-

—Listo, mucho mejor

— ¿Pero y tú?- me pregunto preocupada-

—Me importas tu ahora- le dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió el gesto-

—Gracias Jack…yo…-intento decir antes que fuese interrumpida por una voz-

— ¡Oye no grabes eso, déjalos estar…!-le reprochaba Rapunzel a Eugene quien nos había estado grabando, esta callo en cuanta que los habíamos visto, nos habían estado observando y al parecer todos los presentes también- Oh…emmm lo siento chicos…u-ustedes continúen- trato de disculparse Rapunzel, pero ya estaba hecho, ambos nos sonrojamos y dejamos de vernos, Elsa trato de alejar se de mi-

— ¡Anna! ¿Ya terminaste?- grito ella ignorándome por completo-

—Eh… ¡Sí! ¡Ya termine!-le grito ella desde lejos, creo que la próxima vez que intente hablar con ella tendré que asegurarme de que nadie nos interrumpa-

Elsa se acercó dónde estaba Anna, quien ya tenía los patines puestos acompañados por un casco y la demás protección, Elsa le ayudo a sostenerse mientras que ella tímidamente, trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no caerse, se notaba que era su primera vez, parecía estar asustada y se agarraba fuertemente de su hermana para no caer, yo me acerque para ayudarla y obviamente para estar cerca de Elsa, pero creo que al menos ella no se dio cuenta.

—E-elsa...creo que en realidad no puedo…-trato de decir Anna, cosa que no pudo terminar gracias a su querida hermana, quien sin previo aviso la había jalado a la pista-

—Tu puedes, inténtalo- le incentivo ella con una sonrisa-

— ¡Ah!- grito ella cuando levemente se había soltado de Elsa, luego se aferró fuertemente a ella…demonios quisiera estar en su lugar-No me sueltes por favor

—Si no te suelto no aprenderás, no te pasara nada confía en mi- Era una buena hermana mayor sin duda ¿me pregunto por qué se alejaba tanto de su hermana hace dos años?-

—Solo se trata de equilibrio-dije mientras patinaba alrededor de ellas con una sola pierna-

—No me ayudas Jack- me dijo Anna- ¡Wow!…e-está bien l-lo intentare-se soltó un poco de Elsa para empezar a moverse sola, trataba en lo más mínimo de levantar sus pies solo se dejaba llevar por el movimiento de los patines e intentaba avanzar por si sola inútilmente-

—Muy bien por ahora pero aun tienes mucho que aprender-Le dijo Elsa un tanto orgullosa de su hermana-

* * *

El tiempo que pasamos en ese lugar fue maravilloso todos nosotros jugábamos y nos divertimos, Anna aprendió un poco a patinar lo suficiente como para no caerse, yo también le ayude dándole uno que otro consejo por lo cual Elsa me agradeció, luego paso algo gracioso almenas para mí, Mérida trato de enseñarle a Hiccup a andar en bicicleta, él podía andar bien con esta, pero no sabía hacer nada de piruetas ni saltar con ella, cosa que se demostró cuando intento hacerlo y termino desplomado en el piso al igual que yo cuando me caí, todos reímos y la pasamos bien, pero la diversión acaba y como tal todos tuvimos que irnos a casa.

— ¡Nos vemos chicos!- se despidió Eugene mientras se iba en dirección contraria a todos, lo único que hicimos fue despedirnos del también-

—Muy bien es hora de irnos Jack- me dijo Hiccup-

— ¿Por dónde se van chicos? Podernos irnos juntos a casa si quieren- sugirió alegremente Rapunzel y la idea no me desagradaba para nada-

—Nos vamos por allá-conteste señalando la dirección en la que estaban nuestras respectivas casas- claro nos encantaría ir con ustedes-Hiccup solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar con ellas, algo incómodo ya que éramos dos chicos junto con cuatro chicas-

— ¿No vivías en la otra dirección?-Me pregunto Elsa ¡Después de todo si se acordaba de mí!-

—Me mude-le conteste- es bueno saber que lo recuerdas.

—Mmmm tienes muchas cosas que contarnos primita-Le dijo Rapunzel en un tono algo pícaro mientras le picaba una costilla-

— ¡Punzie!- le regaño ella mientras se reía, no pareció molestarle después de todo-

Quedando en eso comenzamos a hablar de varias cosas más nada al respecto de mi pasado con Elsa, más bien solo como amigos y por ahora eso estaba bien para ambos, por ahora. Caminamos más hasta quedar al frente de una casa enorme, la había visto una que otra vez, pero no sabía quién vivía allí y no me esperaba que fuera Elsa…pero al parecer no era la única.

— ¿Las tres viven aquí?-pregunto Hiccup impresionado-

— ¡Así es! Somos una familia unida-respondió Mérida-

—Genial…-mencione yo- muy bien ustedes se quedan aquí…entonces nos vemos…adiós-me despedí-

—Gracias por la tarde, creo que fue mejor que acompañar a Kristoff al veterinario-Hablo Anna ¿Quién es Kristoff? Bueno no importa-

—Está bien, también la pasamos bien-dijo Hiccup- fue un gusto ¡Nos vemos!

—También fue un gusto, me divertí mucho ¡Nos ve…!- trato de despedirse antes de ser interrumpida por Mérida, quien traía una carta que había sacado recientemente del buzón-

— ¡Oye Elsa!...creo que esto te va a interesar-Dijo la pelirroja mientras le entregaba la carta.

Elsa no la abrió tan solo tomo el sobre y leyó la parte de atrás donde estaba el nombre del remitente, seguidamente esbozo una sonrisa muy soñadora para mi gusto, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color carmín y sus ojos se perdieron en quién sabe dónde, yo me extrañe ante esa expresión ¿¡Quién demonios pudo haber escrito esa carta como para que reaccionara así!? No lo sabía pero por alguna razón no me agradaba esa reacción, parecía estar en las nubes aunque apenas y pasaron un par de segundos para mí la imagen de ese rostro se había congelado en mis pupilas, no fue necesario despertarla reacciono sola sacudiendo su cabeza, aclaro su garganta y continua hablando.

—Emmm…bien nos vemos chicos t-tengo que irme ¡Adiós!-grito prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa Hiccup y yo nos quedamos estáticos-

—Bien…a ¡Adiós!-grite tratando inútilmente de que me escuchara-

— ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió Rapunzel mientras que ella y las demás también entraban a la casa-

—Bien vámonos Jack

Empezó a caminar junto a Hiccup hasta llegar a su casa que estaba un poco más lejos que la de las chicas y muy cerca de la mía era una ventaja para ambos, excepto por Eugene que vivía casi prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad, me despedí amistosamente de él y continúe con mi camino, cuando iba en el no pude evitar volver a preguntarme ¿Por qué Elsa se puso así con esa carta? Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero incluso llegaría a decirme que estaba celoso…

* * *

**¡Bien! Aquí está el capítulo 7 espero lo disfruten, opinen al respecto, me dejen sus sugerencias y críticas constructivas, recuerden que siempre estaré dispuesta a responder cualquier duda, me he tardado mucho en actualizar por el colegio, pero les informo que la próxima semana estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic "Fuego Escarchado" y la historia contada desde el punto de vista de Elsa, así espero estén atentos a eso c: ¡Un amistoso saludo a todo aquel que pase por aquí y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Recuerdos

**Parte VIII  
**

**Recuerdos **

**Nota:Ninguno de los personajes de Disney o DreamWorks me pertenece**

**Importante:**

**Antes de empezar este capitulo les quiero indicar que este capitulo sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Elsa y continuara así unos cuantos ****capítulos y luego retomaremos con el hilo de la historia, que se quedo en la carta. estos capítulos van aclarar bien el cambio que tubo Elsa y todo la gente que conocio y lo que paso cuando estuvo fuera, un agradecimiento a _Laylaintegra _por su sugerencia y sin mas les dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

Eran temprano esa mañana me preparaba para regresar a mi antigua instituto ¿Por qué regresaba al mismo instituto? La respuesta se encuentra fácilmente en mi querida hermana Anna y en lo significativo que era esta ciudad para nosotras, pero esta vez no estábamos solas, no, ahora había gente en la que podíamos confiar aparte de nosotras dos, familia, no una familia exactamente de padres e hijas sino una familia que más bien tenían una gran amistad y aprecio de por medio, nuestras queridas primas que nunca nos dieron la espalda y siempre estuvieron allí apoyándonos a pesar de todo y sobre todo y lo siguen haciendo al estar con nosotras ahora, pero en este momento solo me gustaría abrir esta puerta que irónicamente casi siempre mantuve cerrada para la persona que estaba adentro y ahora es todo lo contrario, había tocado varias veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna, me apresure a ver la hora y pude notar que ya era un poco tarde, toque la puerta con más desesperación mientras dos personas me esperaban en la parte de afuera de la casa esperando que fuéramos todas juntas nuestro destino, rendida fui hasta la sala de estar para buscar la llave que abría aquella puerta, la cual se perdía con más frecuencia que el control remoto del televisor o los calcetines de mi hermana.

— ¡Elsa! ¿No ha despertado Anna? ¡Es hora de irnos!- me grito desde afuera mi querida prima pelirroja, no podía irme sin mi hermana pero era el primer día y teníamos que inscribirnos de paso, al menos teníamos que llegar temprano para poder hacerlo, las clases habían comenzado ya hace dos semanas pero tuvimos contratiempos en llegar y no podíamos perder un día más.

—Pueden adelantarse chicas, les prometo que las alcanzaremos- les dije saliendo al portón principal-

— ¿Estas segura? Podemos esperarlas un poco más o faltar por hoy-me contradijo-

—Chicas no pierdan el tiempo, les prometo que las alcanzaremos…solo vallan-insistí yo, ellas solo soltaron un suspiro-

—Está bien ¡Pero si no llegas pronto regresaremos!-gritaron ya siguiendo su camino-

Se habían ido ya así que decidí regresar al interior de la casa y ya en la sala empezó a abrir todos los cajones, estanterías e incluso alacenas para encontrar esa bendita llave, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando la encontré en el último de los cajones de la casa "¿Por qué siempre es la última opción?" camine hacia el cuarto de mi hermana y puse la llave en la puerta abriéndola por fin, cuando entre encontré a una durmiente Anna, despeinada, babeando, se había dormido con unos auriculares puestos "Con razón" la sacudí intentando llamar su atención pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, en ese momento tenía varias opciones y una de ellas era traer un balde de agua fría y dejarlo caer sobre ella, pero soy su hermana mayor eso sería muy cruel, así que decidí poner sus auriculares en el mayor volumen posible y en su celular reproduje el tono de la alarma de este…y…¡Oh valla! Al parecer funciono se levantó de golpe para sacárselos y encontrarse con mi no exactamente mejor mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede Elsa?- me pregunto medio adormilada-

— ¿Qué que sucede? ¿¡Ya viste la hora!?-le grite, ella me miro confundida y yo suspire exhausta- ¿la palabra primer día no te recuerda algo?-En cuanto termine de decir eso ella se sobresaltó y salto de golpe de su cama, se dirigió directo a su armario y empezó a escoger su ropa-

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-me pregunto mientras la ropa volaba por su cuarto-

—Te dormiste con los auriculares- le respondí mientras me dirigía hacia el salón principal y tomaba mi morral, fue una suerte que deje ordenados los libros de mi hermana de no ser así demoraríamos más- ¿¡Ya estas lista!?-le grite desde la sala-

— ¡No encuentro mis calcetines!- me grito exasperándome-

— ¡Anna!- ante la ironía de la situación-

—Está bien iré con zapatillas-dijo ya bajando con su morral y su ropa puesta, en cuanto la vi me dirigí a la salida de la casa ella me siguió- tomaremos un taxi será más rápido

Dije mi sugerencia y así fue tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto, no pude evitar observar el camino y lo poco que había cambiado esta ciudad, pero me distraje en algo, mi hermana al parecer estaba apenada por haberme retrasado, lo que pensaría ahora sería que piense que este enojada con ella y no haber cruzado palabras con ella durante todo el camino no ayudo, rodé los ojos y saque algo de mi mochila.

—Ten- le entregue un envase de jugo de uva-

— ¿Pa-para mí?- me pregunto impresionada-

— ¿Para quién más? No desayunaste supongo que debes tener hambre, no es mucho pero…- mis palabras fueron silenciadas al sentir un cálido abrazo por parte de ella, sonreí y no dude en corresponder-

—Gracias Elsa, sé que soy algo…despistada a veces y me alegro de tenerte como hermana- se separó de mí y solo sonreí en cuanto dijo eso— ¡Ah es verdad!- se dio la vuelta y saco un collar con un dije en forma de copo de nieve—te compre esto…pero ayer no tuve tiempo de dártelo así que…espero que te guste.

—Es hermoso…gracias Anna- ella se acercó a mí y lo coloco en mi cuello-

—No te lo vallas a quitar ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo are Anna.

Ella empezó a tomar la bebida que le había regalado después de eso el trayecto hacia el instituto era un poco largo supongo que las chicas ya habían llegado al instituto, pero sabía que no tendrían que esperar demasiado, volví a mirar por la ventana y vi algo que me dejo impresionada, más bien alguien que no pensé volver a ver. Ese chico de cabello tan blanco como la nieve y unos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo que eran difíciles ver por la lejanía entre nosotros, pero yo los conocía bien, estaba corriendo con mucha prisa, seguramente llegaba tarde también, pero yendo a pie se tardaría un poco más que nosotras, no lo veía hace años pero apenas esa pequeña vista hizo que mi boca susurrara su nombre.

—Jack…-susurre en voz baja lo suficiente como para que Anna no me escuchase-

El significo mucho en mi vida, demasiado al menos para mí, sin embargo no puedo evitar guardarle algo de resentimiento por lo que sucedió, mi cabeza en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar cómo es que él había llegado a mi vida y como había llegado yo a la suya.

* * *

**Recuerdos de Elsa**

Primer día del último año de secundaria, en esa época no había nada que odiara más que asistir a clases, siempre me gusto leer investigar y todo eso, pero también sabía que llegarían esos pesados días de sentirme aislada de los demás…por ser diferente, mi padre era el dueño de una importante empresa y mi madre era azafata por lo que no pasaba casi nada de tiempo en casa pero lo compensaba siendo una madre maravillosa cuando estaba, se divorciaron cuando tenía apenas 9 años, mi padre era un hombre estricto en cuanto a mi educación no pude disfrutar de muchas cosas que quise cuando era una infante y mi madre siempre le reprochaba por eso, escuchar sus discusiones me hacía sentir muy mal, sin embargo decidieron seguir juntos por ese tiempo a pesar de sus diferencias, pero todo exploto con la llegada de Anna al mundo, para la familia fue una bendición y para mí también ella era mi mejor amiga y compañera en los pocos juegos en los que mi padre permitía, pero ella no era como yo simplemente quería vivir su vida de una manera diferente una manera más libre, la cual mi padre le negaba y quería inducirla por el mismo camino que el mío por lo cual mi madre no estaba nada de acuerdo con él, ella quería que tuviéramos libertad de divertirnos y tener una educación normal como cualquier otro y elegir el futuro de nuestras vidas, ninguno de los dos eran malos padres simplemente tenían una visión diferente sobre de que era lo mejor para nosotras y eso fue lo que los hizo separarse, Anna y yo nos sentimos muy culpables debido a esto y lo peor vino cuando tuvimos que separarnos mi madre se quedó con Anna pero mi custodia era más difícil de conseguir para ambos, mi padre tenía más influencia así que me quede con el los primeros años, años en los que extrañe con mucha intensidad a mi querida hermana y a mi madre, mi padre me trataba bien y el me confesó que también extrañaba a Anna pero era imposible que estuviera con nosotros. En esos años mi padre continuo dándome la educación adecuada para algún día ser yo la que dirigiera su imperio, no abras tu corazón a nadie fue una de las cosas que me dijo y yo la tuve que seguir, visitaba de vez en cuando a Anna pero luego tenía que regresar con mi padre, pude ver lo mucho que le dolía que su hermana se llegara, estuviera con ella y luego se fuera como si nada y no regresara en meses, así que decidí alejarme un poco de ella, no quería que se encariñara de mi para luego verme partir nuevamente, no, no lo haría, así que cuando la iba a visitar evitaba al máximo el contacto con ella, mi madre trataba de hablar conmigo pero no lograba convencerme, es algo de lo que me arrepentí, mantuve la puerta de mi cuarto cerrada cuando estuve allí, luego en plena adolecencia mi madre consiguió temporalmente mi custodia cosa que no hizo nada feliz a mi padre y vi en sus ojos que no des cansaría hasta tener nuevamente mi custodia.

En ese tiempo mi madre insistió en ponerme en la misma secundaria en la que estaría Anna, con la diferencia que ella entraría a primero y yo a tercero, sabía que mi estancia allí seria corta y decidí alejarme aún más de ella y termine convenciendo a mi madre que nos pusiera en secundarias separadas, el primer día de clases me ponía nerviosa, si bien no desconfiaba en lo absoluto de mis facultades intelectuales de las que desconfiaba eran de la sociales, tengo un problema en la vista por lo que tengo que usar unos lentes algo grandes y mi vestimenta era normalmente algo que me hiciera lucir almenas algo formal, a mi padre no le gustaba la ropa escandalosa o muy corta y aun que estuviera lejos irónicamente seguía cumpliendo sus normas, mi aspecto no me agradaba en lo absoluto ni a mí y dudo que a las demás personas quienes a veces se burlaban de aquello y sabía que eso iba a incrementar en cuanto entrara a clases como una alumna nueva, mi madre nos llevó temprano al colegio y yo me dirigí hacia el salón con un profesor para mi presentación ese fue uno de los momentos más incomodos de mi vida.

—B-buenos días… m-mi nombre el Elsa Frozen…e-espero llevarme bien…con…todos ustedes- me presente con el mayor nerviosismo posible escuche a varios empezar a murmurar y supongo que no eran cosas buenas, enseguida me sentí intimidada ante eso.

El profesor me pidió sentarme en uno de los asientos del fondo, detrás de un tal Frost, alguien quien sin saberlo aria estragos en mi más adelante, pero ese no era el momento enamorarse a primera vista no era una de las cosas que yo consideraba como razonables, aunque él era sin duda alguna muy guapo, cabello blanco, un color algo extraño, ojos celestes casi como los míos, llevaba puesta una sudadera azul adornada con copos de nieve, unos pantalones marrones y unos zapatos negros, sin dudarlo tome asiento en el lugar donde me indico el profesor, durante la clase estuve lo más atenta posible, aunque fuera tímida eso no me impedía responder acertadamente a todas las preguntas del profesor, y al parecer no había nadie más interesado en la clase considerando que nadie más participaba cosa que empeoro mi situación ya que algunos me dedicaron una mirada de odio intimidándome nuevamente, las horas transcurrieron hasta sonar el timbre de salida al receso, me levante para salir y una chica choco intencionalmente su hombro con el mío, al parecer no le caía muy bien.

Cuando entre al comedor surgió otra duda en mí, no podía sentarme con nadie no los conocía, buscando con la vista encontré una mesa desocupada sin dudarlo me dirigí a ella, entristecí un poco al ver como las demás mesas se llenaban con más y más gente y la mía quedaba tan solo conmigo, pero tenía que ser fuerte así que decidí ignorar la situación, antes de salir del salón de clases había sacado uno de mis libros favoritos así que decidí leerlo mientras tomaba mi malteada de chocolate.

— Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- escuche una voz que hizo que despegara mis ojos del libro, alce mi mirada para encontrarme con el chico con el que había tocado sentarme en clases, Frost, en verdad me sorprendió mucho aunque mi mirada fuera algo neutra, no pensaba que nadie me fuera a pedir eso, pero estando en esa situación no podía decirle que no obviamente.

— Ah…claro, puedes- le respondí con una sonrisa, en verdad me alegraba que alguien por lo menos alguien del salón no me odiara-

—Gracias- me contesto el mientras se sentaba-

— Bueno no tienes que agradecer no esperaba…bueno que alguien me pidiera sentarse conmigo- añadí yo nerviosa, a veces quisiera volver en el tiempo y cambiar esa actitud mía-

—Oh ya veo, no te incomodo ¿verdad?-Pregunto el-

— No, para nada- le conteste mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida el comenzó a comer y no tardó en hacerse presente un silencio incomodo el cual el rompió-

— Así que…te llamas Elsa ¿no?-me pregunto el, ¡que tonta! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre-

— Eh si… ¡oh! que grosera ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte interesada-

— Me llamo Jackson Overland Frost, pero preferiría que me llames Jack, mucho gusto- un lindo nombre sin duda, el extendió su mano en forma de saludo, dude un poco pero al final le devolví el saludo —Hey estas helada, ¿muy nerviosa?- me pregunto el en forma de broma, pero en realidad era algo que no me agradaba mucho de mí y también muy raro mi temperatura corporal por lo general siempre es baja, casi siempre tengo las manos heladas es por eso que llevo suéter casi todo el tiempo, aunque en realidad el frió no me moleste en lo absoluto, al contrario prefiero mil veces un blanco día nevado a una calurosa tarde de verano, me siento bien con el frió pero trato de disimular un poco, otra cosa extraña es cuando me altero tal vez sea mi imaginación pero siento el ambiente más frió cuando eso pasa, aunque creo que solo es producto de mi imaginación, como sea aleje fugazmente mi mano de la de el-.

— Eh…no como crees-dije un poco nerviosa, el rio-

— Jaja está bien y… ¿eres nueva también en la ciudad?

—Algo así mis padres…bueno digamos nos están en la mejor relación y por ahora me eh mudado con mi madre y mi hermana-dije con tristeza la palabra "por ahora" era algo que tenía muy presente-

— ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-Me pregunto finalmente, era normal que medio mundo supiera quien era mi padre-

— Mi madre es azafata así que casi nunca pasa tiempo con nosotras dos…- por algo que desconozco una parte de mi sabía que podía confiar en él, no hubiera continuado si se tratase de otra persona pero decidí hacerlo- mi Padre es el presidente de la compañía de aviones Arendelle

— Oh…ya veo…-se hizo nuevamente un silencio incomodo, el observo mi libro y decidió nuevamente romper el silencio - ¡Oh! Valla ¿te gusta ese libro?-me pregunto yo sonreí ante esto ¿le gustaba leer? — Jaja pero que pregunta si lo lees claro que te gusta- volví a sonreír que obvio-

— ¿A ti te gusta?-le pregunte para confirmar mis dudas-

— ¡Es mi libro favorito!- me respondió me alegre por eso al fin y al cabo teníamos cosas en común- no pensé que a más le gustara…-le sonreí ante eso-

—Pues ya somos dos- la verdad tampoco pensaba que a casi nadie más le gustara leer sobre todo a un chico como el…el parecía tan…lindo-

— Si así veo…emmm ¿pero puede ser un secreto entre los dos?- me pregunto serio, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que haber pros y contras?-

— ¿Te da miedo que sepan que te gusta?-Le pregunte el agacho su cabeza y yo suspire - Esta bien no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-le dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa y nos miramos unos cuantos momentos-

—Jeje…gracias- madre mía era imaginación mía o se había sonrojado—… ¿tu hermana estudia aquí?

— Bueno no precisamente, estamos en secundarias separadas por ciertas razones nos colocaron en secundarias separadas.

— Yo tengo una hermana pero es algo pequeña esta en primaria

— Ya veo…debe ser muy linda- le dije sonriendo… ¿¡Qué demonios había dicho!?-

— ¡Claro en eso se parece a mí!-dijo en tono de juego, uuff no se dio cuenta de lo que dije-

—Cuanta modestia- le dije sonriendo-

— Jajaja-el rió ante eso, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada - es hora de volver al salón ¿vamos?-me pregunto poniéndome de pie, yo me puse nerviosa ¿íbamos a ir juntos a clase? –

—Emmm…claro- le respondí aún más nerviosa el me sonrió-

—Tranquila, somos amigos si- me dijo tranquilizándome este chico me sorprendía mucho su voz sonaba tan sincera y dulce a la vez y su sonrisa era tan…no debo pensar en eso, sin más nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al salón-

Las horas transcurrieron rápido con Jack, aunque algunos nos miraban mal al entrar al salón a él pareció no importarle…cosa que me cautivo aún más de él, aun que en verdad me incomodaban las miradas sobre todo las de un peculiar pelirrojo que no me quitaba el ojo de encima…era raro pero trate de ignorarlo. A la salida tomamos caminos distintos, a mí como siempre me recogió una lujosa limusina que no me agradaba en lo absoluto…ya que atraía aún más miradas.

— ¿Qué tal su día señorita Elsa?- me pregunto cortés mente el chofer-

—Bien…mejor de lo que pensé-dije con mi mirada pérdida-

—Me alegro mucho por usted, pasaremos recogiendo a su hermana Anna antes de regresar a casa si-Salí de mi ilusión en cuanto dijo eso-

—Eh disculpe pero ¿me podría dejar en la pista de patinaje? Me gustaría despejar un poco mi mente...de los estudios, la casa está muy cerca podría regresar sola- le dije el suspiro exhausto-

—Como usted ordene señorita Elsa…pero solo como una sugerencia…debería pasar un poco más de tiempo con su hermana y darse la oportunidad de abrir un poco su corazon- me sugirió el yo agache la cabeza, él había trabajado durante muchos años con la familia y también era mayordomo así que conocía bien mi situación, no dije nada al respecto tan solo continuamos el camino y como había dicho me dejo en la pista de patinaje- Tenga cuidado al regresar señorita.

—Claro- le respondí mientras él se marchaba en la limusina y me dejaba allí-

Esa pista de patinaje estaba casi siempre vacía, me gustaba ir allí cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, cuando estaba ya adentro tome unos patines y empecé a patinar sobre el suave hielo deslizándome lentamente, no pude evitar pensar en Anna, ¿será verdad lo que me dijo el chofer? Tal vez y si debería darle un lugar en mi corazón a Anna a pesar de lo que pensaba, tal vez debería intentar abrir mi corazón, cerré mis ojos suspirando dejándome llevar por la inercia de mis patines cuando sentí como alguien chocaba bruscamente conmigo casi haciendo que me cayera.

— ¡Hey fíjate por donde…!-me grito la persona con la que había chocado levante mi mirada y me encontré nuevamente con algo inesperado…- vas… ¿Elsa?

— ¿Jack?

* * *

**Bien ¿que les a parecido? y como ya había dicho habrá un capitulo especial dentro de poco y espero que le guste un saludo y nos vemos**


	9. ¿Me habrá visto?

**Parte IX**

**¿Me habrá visto?**

**Los personajes de DreamWorks y Disney no me pertenecen**

* * *

Estaba impresionada de que fuera Jack el que estuviera ahí es un buen chico pero no pensé que le gustara patinar, me asuste un poco por su grito al parecer no estaba con el mejor humos del mundo en esos momentos, lo que era ya que apenas salíamos del instituto y lo había visto feliz minutos antes, me pregunte que habrá pasado.

—L-lo siento… n-no te vi— no podía escuchar desde su punto de vista pero no era necesario para saber yo misma que me escuchaba realmente mal, mi voz era temblorosa e insegura-

—No tranquila, también fue mi culpa, no estaba muy atento—me sonrió y me ofreció una mano, definitivamente noto que estaba nerviosa, pero solo pude sonreír ante aquel acto — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, no pensé que te gustara patinar

—Yo tampoco pensé que te gustara…digo…sin ofender pero no pensé que te gustaran mucho los deportes— trato de no ofenderme al decir esas palabras, pero era verdad mi aspecto no era el de una chica que hacía muchos deportes, en ese tiempo tal vez era por como vestía pero tenía todo el aspecto físico de una come libros, aunque en realidad me gustaba mucho hacer deportes de invierno—

—Pues la mayoría no me gustan, exceptuando los deportes de invierno.

— ¿Te gustan los deportes de invierno? — me pregunto el, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza— Vaya a mí también—en ese momento me dedico un linda sonrisa, no dude en devolvérsela, pero aun sentía algo caliente en mi fría mano, era la suya y al perecer se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo ya que ambos nos soltamos al instante— L-lo siento— era una de las pocas veces que lo veía nervioso pero yo también estaba asi.

—T-tranquilo t-todo bien— ¡Como odiaba sonar nerviosa! Y para colmo sentía como un calor se me subía a las mejillas, de seguro me había sonrojado, y además de eso trataba de perder mi mirada en el piso de lo contrario levantaría mi vista y me perdería en sus ojos… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA!? Trate de evadir mis ideas cuando lo vi con una mirada de tristeza— ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —al parecer no era muy bueno tratando de esconder su tristeza.

—Digamos que es intuición—le dije en confianza por unos momentos, el solo suspiro y me di cuenta de que tenía algo en las manos— ¿tiene que ver con eso? — le pregunte señalando lo que tenía en las manos, el solo lo volvió a observar.

—Algo así— ahora sé lo que siente Anna cuando le contesto tan fríamente.

—Yo…pues…no puedo obligarte a que me digas, pero puedes confiar en mí si quieres desahogarte— trate de sonar lo más calmada posible, no sé si funciono ya que me dedico una sonrisa era la primera persona que me sonreía de esa manera.

— ¡Hey! Demuéstrame que puedes hacer— me confundí al escuchar eso al parecer no era un tema de él que quisiera hablar o tal vez almenas no conmigo…

— ¿Qué? —exclame ante su comentario pero entonces el me tomo del brazo y provoco que me deslizara sobre el hielo, ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? — ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué? Solo quiero divertirme contigo— me dijo en un tono más alegre, divertirse ¿conmigo? — ¿Una carrera? — Me pregunto con esa encantadora sonrisa, tan solo pude aceptar a su petición, me solté de su agarre y me deslice rápidamente hasta quedar a una distancia considerable de el—

— ¡Trata de alcanzarme! — grite desde lejos, pude ver como sonreía de manera competitiva y trato de alcanzarme—

Ese uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, él era muy bueno en el patinaje de hecho tanto como yo, pero no debería encariñarme de él, sé que mi padre tarde o temprano me llevara de vuelta con él y entonces…Jack solo será una persona más que deje atrás ¿Qué estabas pensando Elsa? Tal vez el ni te extrañe si te vas… apuesto que tiene muchos amigos mejores que yo…pero ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirme de esa manera con él? Me sentía segura a su lado…y podía olvidar mis problemas por un tiempo…al final terminamos de "competir" y acabamos en un empate, estábamos exhaustos y decidimos terminar el momento de una vez fuimos hacia una de las bancas y nos quitamos los patines, me parecía agradable que la pista estuviera casi vacía nunca me ha gustado estar en un gran grupo de personas, de repente le escuche suspirar y voltear hacia a mí.

—Me la obsequio mi Padre—dijo algo tímido lo que era en realidad raro en él.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi padre me obsequio…esto—en ese momento observo lo que tenía en sus manos pude darme cuenta de que era una patineta—antes de…irse de mi lado

—Jack…yo…lo siento, no lo sabía—demonios, en realidad me sentí muy mal al insistir que hablara sobre ese tema…no debí hacerlo.

—No te disculpes…no es tu culpa…es culpa de Hans— en ese momento apretó sus puños al parecer el culpable era esa persona.

— ¿Quién es Hans?

—Aparentemente mi ex mejor amigo….me lo dijo con tanto cinismo que yo… ¡aaagh! —golpeo la banca lo cual me asusto un poco era la primera vez que le veía enojado, pero…detrás de eso pude percibir una gran tristeza en sus ojos el…tal vez era importante para él, por primera vez en mi vida no lo pensé dos veces y coloque mi mano sobre la suya, me sentía segura con…su mano tibia en comparación a la mía era bastante agradable al tacto, me perdí en sus orbes y por unos momentos me pareció que el en los míos a pesar de mis anteojos, si había un momento en que mis exagerados nervios fueran justificados seria este.

—Jack…sé que tal vez no te ayude mucho…pero…puedes contar conmigo…t-tú mismo lo dijiste…s-somos…amigo— jamás pensé decirle eso a alguien…Jack…de verdad me importaba, tal vez porque era una de las pocas personas que tenía tan cercana o por algún otro motivo…pero solo lo sentía en el corazón, pero entonces…el…el me abraso, me costó reaccionar rápido pero después solo pude corresponderle, escuche un pequeño sollozo que provenía de él, me separe un poco y note que una lagrima se había escapado de sus ojos, acerque mi mano a su cara y se la limpie con confianza entonces volvió a formar esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro pero esta vez con algo de nostalgia, aparto amablemente mi mano mientras entonaba una risilla.

—Jaja debes pensar que soy una niñita.

—Por supuesto que no, solo los hombres de verdad lloran en frente de una mujer—trate de animarlo ya que parecía un poco avergonzado

— ¿Eso me convierte en un hombre de verdad?

—Ya eres un hombre de verdad, pero ahora eres el más valiente— inconscientemente ambos volvimos a unirnos en un abrazo y nos quedamos así por un momento…

—Oye…Elsa ¿podríamos comer juntos mañana también? — me sorprendí al escuchar eso, ¿quería estar mañana también conmigo? Era algo irreal para mí, pero hay estaba, había conocido a mucha gente mala en mi vida…pero el…él era distinto, solo pude alegrarme ante eso.

— ¡Me encantaría Jack! —le respondí alegremente, pero entonces recordé algo, observe mi reloj y me dio un brinco en el corazón ¡era muy tarde! Mi madre tiene que estar más que preocupada por mí — ¡Oh dios! ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Debo irme!

—Eh puedo acompañarte a tu casa…— pregunto amablemente, yo irónicamente me quede fría, si me acompañaba a mi casa sabia el interrogatorio que me esperaría.

—Esto…yo… e-es mejor que me valla sola…es que…bueno…no… ¿No te molesta verdad? —el levanto una ceja al escuchar eso.

—No tranquila pero… ¿me podrías decir porque?

—Solo digamos que…mi madre y mi hermana son algo…exageradas— dije nuevamente nerviosa no quería ofender a mi madre ni a mi hermana o que el pensara que me daba vergüenza llegar con él a mi casa, lo bueno es que pareció aceptar mi excusa, ambos nos levantamos y caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la salida de la pista, nos miramos y nos dispusimos a tomar caminos distintos.

—Bien…te libras de mí por hoy pero mañana es otro día— me dijo en broma yo solo reí.

—Nos vemos Jack— me despedí.

—Nos vemos Elsa— se despidió.

Me di vuelta para regresar a casa pero en ese momento me tropecé y caí al suelo, mis lentes se cayeron, solo rogaba por que no se hubieran roto, cerré mis ojos casi por impulso no estaba acostumbrada a mirar sin mis lentes, aun que mis problemas oculares en realidad no eran tan graves.

— ¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien? — escuche la voz de Jack gracias a dios aún no se había ido, aún no había abierto los ojos cuando él me ayudo a levantarme.

—Mis lentes… ¿Dónde están mis lentes? — dije tratando de tocar lo que sea, pero decidí abrir mis ojos para ver mejor lo que pasaba, ya que solo veía un poco borroso el rostro de Jack

—Tranquila aquí…— le escuche parar por un rato, le mire confundida aunque no precisamente a su rostro ya que no le distinguía muy bien—están…eh… ¡aquí están ten! —finalmente me los entrego y parpadee para aclarar mi visión.

—Te lo agradezco…que torpe soy…si no hubieras estado aquí— lo mire extraño, no me escuchaba solo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pase mi mano por delante de su cara pero no reaccionaba ¿porque estaba así? —…eh… ¿Jack? —Y fue algo frustrante no volver a encontrar respuesta— ¡Jack! —grite finalmente llamando su atención.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Si no hay por qué…digo yo estaba aquí tenía que bueno...recogerlos…es decir…ayudarte— ¿Por qué actuaba tan raro? Le costaba trabajo decir una frase completa—eh b-bueno me…me tengo que ir a mi…a mi…a mí— la palabra que buscaba era casa ¿en dónde se encontraba Jack en ese momento? —

—Casa…—le ayude.

— ¡Si! Eso es ¡Casa!...n-nos vemos—salió corriendo y yo eleve mi mano para despedirme.

— ¡Hasta mañana! —le grite para dirigirme de una vez a mi casa.

Recorrí un camino corto ya que mi casa no estaba tan lejos al llegar estaba con lo que me esperaba, mi madre dando vueltas en media sala, Anna se encontraba sentada en una mesa mientras escribía en sus cuadernos, probablemente tarea, y el pobre de Kai quien era nuestro chofer y mayordomo sentado en una silla con el mismo rostro de preocupación de mi madre, pobre…de seguro le regaño muy fuerte, no debí quedarme hasta tan tarde aunque admito que valió la pena, en cuanto mi madre me vio salto a abrazarme, por no decir asfixiarme.

— ¡Elsa! ¿Ya viste que hora es? ¡No puedes llegar tan tarde a casa! —me regaño ella preocupada.

—Mamá, lo siento no me percate de la hora yo…— en ese momento vi a Kai— no…no es culpa de Kai yo le pedí que me dejara un momento y no me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde.

—Está bien cariño, él también estaba preocupado…— mi madre soltó un suspiro— no te preocupes cariño, todo está bien solo…promete que la próxima vez que llegues tarde llamaras ¿sí?

—Lo prometo mamá— Dicho esto me dio un abrazo

—Y pasando de esto… ¿qué estuviste haciendo cariño? — me pregunto mi mamá interesada.

—Eh…nada importante…si me disculpas tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea—dije mientras me disponía a subir las escaleras.

—La cena estará lista en una hora, espero que esta vez sí bajes— dijo ella con nostalgia, entristecí un poco al escuchar eso y continúe subiendo, pero en ese momento Anna tomo sus libros y subió junto a mí.

—Hola me saludo ella alegremente.

—Hola— le salude como si nada.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien— le respondí nuevamente como si nada y sin mirarla

—Oh…me alegro…hoy conocí a un chico llamado Kristoff, es un poco molesto en realidad y me dijo que…

—Lo siento Anna no tengo tiempo para hablar— dicho esto entre en mi habitación y cerré la puerta ignorando lo que me decía, aunque en realidad me causaba mucha tristeza hacerle eso a mi hermana.

—Está bien…nos vemos en la cena— dijo ella del otro lado de la puerta yo me recosté contra la puerta y suspire ¿en verdad tenía que ser así con mi hermana? Tal vez Kai tenga razón y solo deba…abrir mi corazón, aunque…todavía no me sentía lista.

Termine mi tarea y baje a cenar sin hablar una palabra nuevamente con Anna, a veces tenía ganas de acabar con todo esto y cambiar mi forma de ser con ella, pero tenía miedo…

En cuanto a Jack…pase semanas encantadoras con él, él era tan amable y atento que a veces pensaba que estaba en un sueño, me defendía de vez en cuando de algunos abusadores o abusadoras, pero a veces también pensaba que estaba encariñándome mucho de él y pasaría como Anna o pensaba que…si puedo estar bien con el ¿Por qué no con mi hermana? Eran muchas preguntas…preguntas que se perdían en mi mente cuando estaba con él, el amor no llega en un día eso está claro…pero el…el me hace sentir emociones que nunca sentí, empezaba a saber que lo que sentía por él era amor, pero entonces surgió un nuevo miedo… ¿qué tal si el no sentía lo mismo por mí? De seguro el solo me veía como una amiga y nada más que eso…al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que llego ese día…era de esperarse que se olvidara de su propio cumpleaños, siempre fue muy despistado, también me alegro mucho que le gustara su regalo…pero sin embargo a veces me arrepiento de haberle abierto mu corazón por lo que me hizo…tal vez lo dijo sin pensar, pero sea como sea lo hizo y me lastimo mucho ¿fue un error haberle abierto mi corazón a Jack? ¿Me equivoque al haberme enamorado de él? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que ya no quería que Jackson Frost estuviera más en mi vida me dolió mucho alejarme de él aun que intentara disculparse, sus disculpas no fueron suficientes, no lo fueron aun que si hubiera sabido en la trampa que estaba cayendo por mi falta de juicio hubiera aceptado sus disculpas, pero lo pasado hecho esta, no lo puedo cambiar no odio a Jack pero sin embargo tampoco lo puedo perdonar…

* * *

**Fin de los recuerdos**

El solo hecho de pensar que lo volveré me pone muy intranquila, se supone que no quería recordar nada del pasado solo ruego porque ni el o Hans estén en la misma preparatoria, no quisiera volver a toparme con ellos a pesar del tiempo que paso…

—Elsa…— me llamo Anna despertándome de mis pensamientos

— ¿Qué pasa Anna?

— ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde? — me enseño el reloj de su muñeca y efectivamente era tarde y el auto se había quedado atorado en el tráfico, afortunadamente aun recordaba aquella dirección no quedaba tan lejos.

—Tienes razón…que tal si vamos caminando, el instituto no está lejos —le sugerí, ella solo asintió con la cabeza— muchas gracias puede dejarnos aquí— le dije amablemente al conductor mientras le daba su pago y bajábamos del taxi, llegamos al cabo de unos cuantos minutos y pudimos ver la entrada vacía de nuestra nueva preparatoria.

—Anna apresúrate a llegar a tu clase, todos tus papeles están en orden te dejaran pasar sin problemas.

—Gracias Elsa— dicho eso se acercó y me dio un abrazo que no dude en corresponder— busca a las chicas de seguro están adentro— me grito corriendo hacia su salón.

Demonios…valla que era tarde ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado en el tráfico? Estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta de la hora y por otro lado entrar aquí de nuevo me trae muchos recuerdos…como sea solo espero encontrar a las chicas o al director, me dirigí hacia su oficina esperando encontrarlo ya que era el lugar más probable para encontrarlo, mire directamente hacia su silla que se encontraba vacía y no me percate del resto de la habitación, pude escuchar unos cuantos sonidos y casi por instinto mis labios reaccionaron ante de que mis ojos vieran la persona que estaba en aquella oficina.

—Disculpa, sabe dónde está el direc…—me detuve en seco al darme cuenta de la persona que está allí era…era Jack lo sabía por el tono de su cabello, no era el momento para cruzar palabras con él y mis dudas se confirmaron para mi desgracia, estaba en la misma preparatoria…me esfume del lugar antes de que volteara a verme… ¿me habrá visto?

* * *

**Bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo una disculpa de ante mano por la tardanza ha sido una dura semana y dejo este capítulo antes de entrar a mis exámenes, ya que si repruebo…no creo estar aquí por un tiempo pero bueno…espero me disculpen un saludo para: ****AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia, ****Bonne Fille Parfaite, Nastinka y un saludo especial para Clary17 gracias por tu apoyo y bienvenida a la historia**

**¡Un saludo a todos los demás y nos vemos!**


	10. La persona equivocada

**Parte X**

**La persona equivocada**

**Los personajes de Disney y DreamWorks no me pertenecen**

* * *

Esto tenía que ser una broma ¿en verdad tenía que estar Jack en la misma preparatoria? Bueno tal vez no haya sido Jack digo…hay muchos chicos con el cabello blanco ¿no? ...a quien engaño era el, lo último que quería era volver a verlo…aun que en el fondo sé que quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, pero así pueden ser, no lo merece después de lo que hizo ni siquiera sé si se acuerda de mi tal vez ya me olvido, sin embargo yo no lo he hecho… ¿Algún día podre olvidarte Jackson?

—Señorita ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — voltee para observar al gran hombre que estaba detrás de mí, el director norte era todo un director, desde que estaba en la secundaria había demostrado ser un hombre ejemplar me alegra que siga siendo director de la preparatoria también, me veía algo raro al parecer no me reconocía.

—Buenos días director, me gustaría completarlas inscripciones que quedaron pendientes ayer.

— ¡Ah! Es verdad la señora Elinor estuvo aquí ayer para eso, lamento no haber podido completarlas el día estaba muy congestionado—vaya que lo estaba el día anterior la madre de Mérida estuvo aquí para inscribirnos y en mi caso re-inscribirme en esta preparatoria, pero los directivos estaban muy ocupados-tal vez porque las clases apenas comienzan- y apenas y se pudo completar la inscripción de Anna.

—No se preocupe por eso, pero espero que mis primas y yo empecemos nuestra labor estudiantil hoy mismo.

— ¿por casualidad sus primas no se llaman Mérida y Rapunzel? — ¿las conocía? O… ¿las chicas se habían metido en problemas?

—Si lo son… ¿sabe dónde están?

—Están en la sala de profesores dijeron que necesitaban esperar a alguien ¿supongo que es usted verdad?

—Así es director ¿podría llevarme con ellas?

—Por supuesto cariño, sígueme—dijo el empezando a caminar yo solo le seguí hasta que volteo nuevamente a mirarme con algo de extrañeza— por cierto ¿la conozco? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Elsa Frozen, director— el hombre se sorprendió y luego volteo a verme

— ¡Claro! Sabía que había visto ese rostro en otra parte, ¡Mírate hija! Como haz crecido, ya eres toda una señorita— me alago el director ¿tanto había cambiado?

—Gracias y usted sigue siendo todo un profesional

—Me alegra verte por aquí nuevamente, ¡oh aquí están! — dijo el refiriéndose al interior de la sala donde se encontraban mis primas.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en aquella sala, de seguro estaban esperándome, cosa que se comprobó cuando esbozaron una gran sonrisa en sus rostros al verme, gesto que no dude en responder, entre a la sala de profesores y seguidamente empezamos a rellenar los formularios: fecha de nacimiento por aquí, nombre por allá, más y más firmas hasta que al fin concluimos.

—Muy bien solo necesitamos sus fotos y ya está listo— en ese momento voltee a ver a mis primas que tenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros, sabía lo que pasaba.

— ¿Se les olvido verdad? — les pregunte casi susurrando, ninguna respondió solo asintieron con su cabeza, yo solté un suspiro y saque sus fotos de mi morral para mostrárselas -sabía que lo olvidarían- ambas volvieron a sonreír y soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Ustedes dos ya pueden ir al salón que les indique, en cuanto usted necesito que llene unos cuantos papeles más, sígame por aquí por favor— dicho esto yo seguí con mi camino hacia donde me llevaba el director, pude escuchar detrás de mí a Rapunzel decir "Hay algo allí" lo ignore ya que tenía que seguir al director.

—Me alegra mucho que hallas vuelto, la preparatoria esta algo escasa de buenos estudiantes— menciono el siguiendo su camino.

—Gracias director.

—Solo digo la verdad cariño, por cierto ¿puedes seguir tu sola a la sala de fotocopias? Tengo un asunto pendiente en mi oficina, solo será un segundo— me pidió el

—Claro no se preocupe—le respondí siguiendo hacia la sala de fotocopias...asunto pendiente…sala de directores…Jackson…

Llegue a la sala y unos minutos después el director.

—Muy bien…firma aquí…aquí…y… ¡aquí! —me indicaba una y otra vez yo tan solo firmaba sobre cada una de la líneas, hasta que por fin estuvo terminado.

—Disculpe que la incomode…pero ¿su madre no debió haber venido en su representación en lugar de su tía? — me pregunto, yo me quede pensativa en ese momento…mis padres era un tema del cual no quería hablar.

—Usted disculpe pero es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar…— dije con una clara aura de tristeza, la cual el comprendió a la perfección ya que decidió ignorar el tema.

—Bueno…las copias tardaran un poco en cuanto a ti ya puedes irte a tu salón.

—Gracias director pero no sé dónde…—Iba a responderle pero en ese momento un hombre entro a la sala, lo más seguro es que sea un maestro.

—Director mi clase está por comenzar, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría tener a la señorita Elsa en la clase desde ya.

—Oh por supuesto, puede llevarla al salón ahora mismo.

Asentí con la cabeza ante la petición del director y seguí al maestro hasta el salón, los pasillos seguían siendo exactamente los mismos que la última vez que estuve allí, pero no recordaba el resto del instituto muy bien, entonces me encontré frente a la puerta del salón el profesor la abrió para luego pasar el, yo me quede afuera unos momentos recordando mi primera presentación, pero esta vez no sería igual ya no tengo por qué tener miedo. El profesor me indico que entrar al salón, lo cual no fue nada para mi esta vez, vi una que otras caras conocidas, entre ellas…oh…Hans valla seguía en el mismo instituto…una no muy grata sorpresa, por otro lado no veía rastros de Jack, tal vez mi cabeza me había jugado una mala broma, como sea, me observaba raro. Incomodo sin duda, pero podía vivir con eso, me presente…una presentación muy distinta a la primera, mi voz ya no temblaba ni nada de eso, ahora sabia el significado de hablar con firmeza, luego de eso me indico que me sentara en cualquier asiento disponible, entonces pude ver a mis queridas primas sentadas al fondo de la clase, afortunadamente había un puesto vacío al lado de Mérida, justo por delante de un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, atractivo sin duda pero eso del amor a primera vista es una tontería para mí y además, el amor es algo que no circula en mi diccionario desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque amenazo con volver con mucha insistencia hace un tiempo y parte de mi a veces piensa que esos sentimientos si eran reales…pero el pasado deja cicatrices y por más que quise no pude borrarlas, tal vez el que las provoco pueda borrarlas…pero lo dudo mucho.

Decidí sentarme al lado de Mérida.

— ¡Enserio me alegra de que a las tres no tocara en la misma clase! ¡Este va a ser un gran año! — exclamo mi querida prima con su típico estado entusiasta de ánimo por lo cual reí un poco, Rapunzel era de esas personas que te sacaban una sonrisa en cualquier momento y era algo que sin duda apreciaba de ella.

— ¿Arreglaste todos tus papeles Elsa?—me pregunto Mérida en tono tranquilo, Ella tenía un aspecto duro pero por dentro es muy amable, preocupada e incluso tímida para ciertas cosas, aunque no le tenía miedo casi a nada, era raro para mi verla retroceder en algún momento de su vida, siempre admirare eso de ella, además de que también es como una hermana para mi.

—Sí, lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve que ayudar a Anna con unas cosas.

—Perdón por no esperarte, pensábamos que nos alcanzarías cuando nos subimos al autobús— se disculpó, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo fui yo la que les dijo que fueran sin mí.

—Bueno ya estamos aquí eso es lo que importa ¿no? — alego nuevamente Rapunzel.

—Por supuesto— le respondí, ya que después de todo llegamos tarde pero allí estábamos ¿no? Tarde pero llegamos.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, queremos presentarte a…— estaba a punto de decirme Rapunzel, pero el profesor empezó a dar su clase… ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? Supongo que será para después.

La clase pasó hasta que sonó el timbre, me levante seguida de mis primas para dirigirnos al comedor donde seguramente se encontraría Anna con su novio Kristoff, ya llevaban varios años de noviazgo, al principio me contó que no se llevaban muy bien, pero conforme paso el tiempo se conocieron y pasaron a ser lo que son ahora, no hablo mucho con el pero sé que es un buen chico y que sabe cuidar muy bien de mi querida hermana.

Legamos al comedor después de pasar por los pasillos, que seguían siendo igual de ruidosos cosa que no olvidaba, al llegar pude divisar a Anna de entre toda la gente, se encontraba sola sentada en una mesa prácticamente vacía, cosa que me extraño ¿Dónde estaba Kristoff? Las tres intercambiamos miradas y decidí ir con ella mientras las chicas hacían fila en la barra de comida, lamentablemente fui interceptada, por la última persona a la quería ver…Hans, se puso delante de mi impidiendo mi paso

—Hola Elsa, cuanto tiempo— Me saludo cínica-mente el, tantos años después de lo que paso y se le ocurre hablarme de esa forma tan sínica, tal vez Jack también me halla lastimado, pero lo hizo de una forma mucho peor y se atreve a háblame sabiendo eso, en verdad aborrecía a este sujeto.

—Piérdete— le respondí lo más fríamente posible mientras me daba la vuelta y seguía con mi camino, pero fue inútil ya que él me tomo del brazo bruscamente y me acerco a él ¿pero que se creía? Me solté de su agarre de una manera muy brusca haciendo que se lastimara la muñeca, me volteé seguir mi camino hacia donde estaba mi hermana, entonces pude notar algo de tristeza en el rostro de ella.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó el mientras sobaba su muñeca y se volvía a acercar a mí— valla ahora muerdes, Elsie, valla que has cambiado, ¿volviste para recordar viejos tiempos conmigo? — dijo acercándose y prácticamente susurrándome al oído, definitivamente no iba permitir que ese idiota me hablara de esa forma tan sínica, en ese momento pare mi marcha, y voltee a verlo con la mirada más severa que pude mientras apretaba mis puños, estaba a punto de explotar, el ultimo día que nos vimos debí haberlo puesto en su lugar de la manera en la que quería hacerlo en ese momento. Sin titubear le mire a los ojos sin miedo y hable con una voz firme.

—Repite eso Westerguard— le dije y pude incluso sentir algo de temor en sus ojos cuando se quedó callado, mientras yo apretaba aún más mis puños levante mi mano que fue detenida a medio camino, ¿por quién? Por nada más y nada menos que por mi querida hermana.

— ¡Elsa! No vale la pena…—me dijo Anna tratando de detenerme lo cual logro, tenía razón no valía la pena formar un escándalo por él, me calme un poco y decidí dejarlo así, le di la razón a Anna y me dispuse a voltear para ignorarlo.

—Valla Anna ni siquiera tú te puedes defender e intentas defender a ella eres patética— en ese momento voltee levemente mi mirada hacia él y pude ver como jugaba entre sus manos con un muñeco en forma de hombre de nieve y si no me equivoco ese era…el muñeco que le había regalado a Anna hace tiempo…ese maldito…

—Bueno no me extraña de ti considerando que…—Su voz fue silenciada por gran estruendo de mi la palma de mi mano chocando contra su mejilla, descargue toda mi frustración en ese golpe y debo admitirlo fue muy placentero haberlo puesto en su lugar por fin, podrá insultarme, molestarme o todo lo que se le ocurra para atormentarme, pero si me busca me va a encontrar y mucho más si atreve a meterse de esa manera con mi hermana, no dudaría en protegerla.

El golpe que le di debió ser muy fuerte, quedo tirado en el suelo mientras tocaba su mejilla, yo que fugazmente me había soltado del agarre de Anna, me empine levemente y alcance a tomarlo de la camisa levantándolo un poco del suelo, el sostuvo mi mano tratando de soltarse pero fue inútil…lo acerque un poco a mí y nuevamente le mire a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien Wuesterguard por que no estoy jugando contigo, la próxima vez que te metas conmigo, con mi hermana, con mis primas o con cualquier persona que me importe, te devolveré la bofetada diez veces más fuerte, pero con el puño cerrado ¿¡Me escuchaste!? —le grite mientras el solo parecía asustado por mi actitud ¿no se lo esperaba verdad? Estuvo a punto de completar un insulto dirigido a mí cuando levante mi mano para golpearlo nuevamente, alguien me detuvo—

— ¡Basta Elsa! ¡Ya es suficiente! — me grito Mérida quien fue la que me detuvo con ayuda de Rapunzel que me sostenía del hombro, se zafe un poco de ellas y pude quitarle el muñeco de las manos a Hans y finalmente soltarlo para que finalmente cayera al suelo, en ese momento me di cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban posadas en nosotras.

—Ya te desquitaste es suficiente— me dijo Rapunzel intentando tranquilizarme, Anna tan solo cubría su boca con ambas manos, entonces Hans se levantó y nuevamente tomo una postura amenazante y con gran frustración.

—Eres una…

Nuevamente me voltee enfrentándolo, pero esta vez no estaba sola…a diferencia de él.

— ¿Una qué? — le pregunte aun con enojo.

—Si queremos escucharlo—Termino Mérida mientras apretaba sus nudillos, Rapunzel también se paró al lado de observándolo molesta, Anna dejo de lado lo que sentía en ese momento y se unió a nosotras, el parecía intimidado ¿Dónde estaban sus queridos amigos en ese momento?

—D-demonios…—dijo finalmente para salir corriendo de allí como el cobarde que era.

Me tranquilice nuevamente, todos aun nos observaban aunque no me importaba lo que pensaran de mí, era incomodo tener a tantas miradas sobre mí, pero en ese momento escuche de repente un aplauso que los demás siguieron al instante ¿Por qué aplaudían? Tanto las chicas como yo estábamos confundidas hasta que finalmente sonreímos al saber que no éramos las únicas a las que no les agradaba Hans.

— ¡bien hecho!/lo pusieron en su lugar— escuche varias voces, solo sonreímos y por fin nos dirigimos tranquilamente a nuestra mesa cuando termino el escándalo de aplausos.

—Valla que le diste un buen golpe a ese tonto—Me dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

—Bueno pues…tuve un buen maestro…—agregue perdiendo mi mirada un buen rato.

— ¡Alto, alto, alto! Estamos teniendo un buen momento, así que no te pongas melancólica pensando en….ya sabes quién— Dijo Mérida, confundiendo a Anna quien no sabía nada de "eso"

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Anna

—Eh…nadie—contrarreste cambiando de tema— más bien tu dime ¿Cómo es que ese patán te quito a Olaf? Y ¿Por qué Kristoff no está contigo? —Olaf es el nombre del muñeco que le regale a Anna hace mucho tiempo yo misma lo hice y fue un gran esfuerzo, tuve que usar vendas en las manos por una semana por la pinchadas que me hice cuando lo cocí, pero valió la pena ya que Anna lo lleva a todas partes, aprovechando claro el tamaño que tiene.

—Me lo quito cuando estaba por entrar a mi clase iba a guardarlo en mi casillero, pero él me lo arrebato y se burló de mi por traerlo al instituto, luego salió corriendo.

—Ese maldito…debí haberlo golpeado más fuerte…

—Emmm de hecho creo que con eso fue suficiente—dijo ella— a y respecto a Kristoff está enfermo y no pudo asistir, me envió un mensaje hace poco.

—Ah ya veo, espero que se recupere pronto— Le dije alentándola.

—Le diré que dijiste eso, me alegra mucho que acepten mi relación con Kristoff

— ¿Cómo no lo haríamos? Eres feliz con él y sabemos que ya llevas varios años con el— agrego Rapunzel haciendo sonreír a Anna.

El receso paso y tuvimos que regresar a nuestros respectivos salones, las tres acompañamos a Anna hasta su clase…por si acaso Hans intentara hacerle algo vengarse, pero pude notarla algo decaída y no del modo de depresión, más bien se veía algo cansada y lo mostraba claramente con varios bostezos que dejaba escapar, llegamos a la puerta de su salón y nos despedimos no sin antes preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

— ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Claro— dijo en un bostezó— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Emmmno lo se te vez…cansada

—Tranquila estaré bien…

—Okey…solo no te quedes dormida porque tengo asuntos importantes que tratar y…—en ese momento solo entro a su clase e ignoro lo que le dije— no quiero que te castiguen—Suspire— vayámonos chicas…

De camino a nuestro salón pude ver a lo lejos caminar a Hans con una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla, me complacía mucho verlo de esa forma, tenía historia con él y no una historia precisamente de cuantos de hadas, sino una bastante amarga y que le dejo mal sabor a mi vida durante mucho tiempo, el me humillo y me mintió, no soy como él y nunca lo fui pero solo me sentí feliz de que el humillado ahora fuera el…

* * *

**Recuerdos de Elsa.**

Después de la "pequeña" discusión con Jack, me sentía más que rota por dentro, todo lo que había dicho me había destrozado, tanto que deje de pensar con mi cabeza por un tiempo, un muy mal tiempo ya que no me di cuenta de que los cuervos acechaban mi roto corazón, Hans Wuesterguard, persona que fingió querer consolarme o fijarse en mi después de lo sucedido con Jack, me engaño totalmente, aunque debo darle crédito a Jackson, aunque él también me traiciono. Me advirtió que el me mentía; cosa que yo no escuche ya que le era imposible a mi corazón confiar en el a pesar de los sentimientos que le conservaba y que no pude olvidar totalmente, tal vez ese desenfrenado sentimiento fue el que me llevo a tomar las decisiones que tome.

Aparentaba tratarme bien delante de sus amigos, aun que eran pocas las veces que me ponía delante de ellos, según el por qué quería tener más tiempo a solas conmigo, cosa que estúpidamente me conmovió, pero así fue cada vez se iba acercando más a mí, a veces con cosas un poco de aire interesado que yo no percibía por mie estado de estupidez, pensaba que podía de alguna manera olvidar a Jack, Hans nunca me defendió de ningún acoso que sufrí de varias chicas del salón, siempre con la excusa de que no podía meterse en problemas por su puesto en el equipo de fútbol americano.

—Lo lamento Elsa— dije el mientras caminaba conmigo que tenía una banda en la mejilla, producto de una arañazo propinado en forma de acoso por una de las chicas del salón— sabes que no me puedo meter en problemas.

—Si…lo se Hans—dije algo decepcionada

—No te pongas triste…mira ¡te compre esto! —Dijo mostrándome un libro…que curiosamente ya había leído más de tres veces.

—Gracias…pero por si no lo recuerdas ya lo leí muchas veces…te hable de él la semana pasada ¿no lo recuerdas?

— ¡Oh! Demonios…yo lo olvide…solo quería darte algo…perdón por querer ser amable contigo— dije el haciéndose la víctima.

—Está bien…no te preocupes mi otro libro ya estaba algo viejo—Tome en libro de entre sus manos—…Gracias.

—De nada…por cierto…me llego un rumor—hablo el cambiando su tono de voz.

— ¿Rumor? Pensaba que no te interesaban los rumores.

—Eh…no es precisamente un rumor…digo se trata de ti pero no es algo malo…es que…me contaron que el profesor Kai es tu chofer ¿eso es cierto?

—Si lo es

—Con razón tienes tan buenas notas, él debe ser una gran ayuda ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no…Kai es un hombre emprendedor y amable, pero nunca le he pedido que me deje hacer trampa en mi vida estudiantil.

— ¿Y lo haría si se lo pidieras? — dijo en un tono que incluso me pareció algo siniestro.

—No lo creo, es una buena persona pero no tengo una relación tan cercana a el—dije mintiendo en realidad me llevaba muy bien con Kai, pero sabía que Hans me pediría algo, algo de lo cual no me negaría por su insistencia.

—Oh ya veo es que…pensé que podrías ayudarme…ya sabes…tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, practicar para el equipo…hacer mis tareas y me gustaría tener más tiempo para ti…—Termino poniendo un dulce tono en la última frase, no me había enamorado de él inevitablemente aun amaba a Jack, pero sentía cierta dependencia por él, ya que las cosas seguían igual de mal con mi hermana, lo cual me parecía algo absurdo ya había pasado casi medio año sin que mi padre tan siquiera peleara por mi custodia, pero yo era demasiado tímida como para volver a hacer las cosas como antes con mi madre y mi hermana, tenía miedo, de que si le hablara ella me rechazara…cosa que sin duda merecía, y además de eso no quería recaer en Jack.

—Tranquilo…te ayudare con tus deberes…

—Muchas gracias Elsie, sabía que podía contar contigo…por cierto hay algo que quería decirte—Dijo poniéndose frente a mí.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues…nos conocemos desde casi ya un mes y me he encariñado mucho contigo…así que quería preguntarte si… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? — me pregunto tomándome de las manos y dejándome en shock, no quería ser su novia…yo…no lo amaba, aun que sentía que le debía algo por haber amainado mi soledad por un tiempo….yo…yo, no podía estar con el…amaba a Jackson. Estaba a punto de decirle que no…cuando vi pasar, a ese peliblanco que era sin duda un dulce prohibido y algo amargo para mis ojos, pero no estaba solo, hablaba alegremente con una chica, tal vez una simple amiga o compañera…pero me sentí extraña con eso, tanto que voltee y le di mi respuesta a Hans.

—Si…acepto—Dicho esto el beso mi frente y me abrazo.

Pude observar nuevamente a Jack por debajo del brazo de Hans, la chica con la que hablaba se fue y el intercambio ese mirada conmigo, ambos nos miramos con tristeza yo desvié mis ojos enterrando mi rostro en el pecho de Hans, pero antes pude ver como se retiraba con una mirada de aun más tristeza.

Y así fue el resto del año, yo ayude a Hans con cada tarea y el que supuestamente quería más tiempo para mí, comenzó a alejarse cada vez mas de mi conforme pasaba el año aunque no lo suficiente como para que no lo ayudara con sus deberes, nunca me beso, a pesar de que sabía que eso podría ser normal ya que éramos novios, siempre me decía que tendríamos nuestro primer beso en la fiesta de graduación…que todo sería perfecto…que ingenua fui.

Un día, para ser precisa el último día de clases me llamaron a la dirección ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Acaso habían descubierto que ayudaba a Hans con sus tareas? Como sea no podía ser nada bueno…cuando entre a la oficina del director, me encontré con algo o alguien impactante…era…mi padre.

—Hola cariño…cuanto tiempo, estaba hablando de ti con el director y me ha dicho maravillas de ti, estoy orgulloso de tus notas…dignas de una verdadera sucesora— me hablo el sonando tan elegante e imponente como siempre sin perder ese toque paternal, pero en cierto punto me causaba escalofríos, ya que sabía por qué estaba allí.

—Padre…me alegra verte de nuevo y gracias pero…pudiste habérmelo dicho en otro momento ¿no?

—Tal vez, pero te tengo una noticia cariño, te vendrás conmigo en este momento a Europa, arregle todos tus papeles y por fin me coincidieron tu custodia vendrás conmigo— esa palabra me impacto…el…había conseguido definitivamente mi patria potestad.

—Pero ¿Qué hay de Anna y mamá?

—Ellas estarán bien…no es por ofender pero la educación de aquí está bien pero claramente tu estas a otro nivel y necesitas prepararte de verdad para ser la líder de mi empresa, nos iremos ahora mismo, no te preocupes por tu equipaje ya le pedí a los empleados que sacaran todas tus cosas de la casa de tu madre, nos iremos ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué? Pero papá

—Ni una palabra más Elsa Frozen— sentencio el con severidad— nos vemos afuera te espero en la limosina— dicho esto salió de la oficina del director dejándome nuevamente en shock.

¿Qué haría? Me iba en ese momento Anna estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba como para despedirme de ella y mi mama se encontraba en su trabajo, muy lejos de donde estaba, decidí despedirme de la única persona que pensaba que le debía mucho…pero todo eso se borró en cuanto lo encontré…entonces me di cuenta de todo.

El Me engaño

Me equivoque con él pensaba que era una buena persona…pero no solo era…una persona equivocada, Salí llorando sin mis lentes que de seguro se rompieron y atrás deje a un Jack quien había presenciado la escena y después de tanto tiempo intento acercarse a mí lo cual rechace, nuevamente por miedo, por miedo a ser lastimada. Cuando me subí a la limosina nunca olvidare su imagen corriendo detrás del auto en el que iba…tal vez si le importaba…pero ya era muy tarde.

**Fin de los recuerdos**

* * *

Definitivamente debo dejar de recordar el pasado, pasa una eternidad en mi cabeza cuando en realidad no han pasado ni dos segundos, y sobre todo el mal pasado, como sea, entramos al salón después de Hans, lo mire con una mirada triunfante al ver el dolor que sentía mientras pasaba la bolsa de hielo por el área afectada por el brusco tacto de mi mano me observó de mala manera lo cual incremento aún más mi satisfacción, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo al ver los orbes Azules cielo que me observaban fijamente, en los cuales en el pasado me perdía sin razón y en este presente también pero en una forma distinta, ese cabello blanco tan peculiar en él y que hacía que lo identificara a la perfección, un poco más alto, lo cual notaba aunque estuviera sentado. Mi cabeza no me jugo ninguna mala broma, era él.

Jack

* * *

**¡Bien! Aquí termina el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que sé que avanza lento, pero estos momentos son importantes, espero disculpen mi demora y me complace decirles que aprobé mi semana de exámenes y tal vez este un tiempo más por aquí, agradezco sus comentarios y todo su apoyo a los lectores, incluso los que leen y no comentan muchas gracias y recuerden que son libres de dejarme su críticas constructivas, sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones y preguntas **

**¡Un saludo para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
